Scream 5
by Gary Grant
Summary: <html><head></head>Set one year after the events of Scream 4, Kirby Reed is in her graduating year of Woodsboro High School when Ghostface returns to carve up a new cast of potential victims</html>
1. Opening Scene

INT. MACKENZINE HOUSE – NIGHT

We establish the shot ON A RINGING TELEPHONE.

It rings once. Twice.

A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver to the face of MANDY MACKENZIE, 18. A friendly face, very 'girl-next-door'. Looks like a virgin. Probably not.

MANDY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello?

MANDY doesn't recognise the voice. She eyes the clock mounted on the wall. 10:20pm. Who'd be calling at this hour?

MANDY

Yeah?

VOICE

Is that Casey?

MANDY

No. You've got the wrong number

VOICE

Oh, well. What's your name?

MANDY

This is Mandy. Who's this?

VOICE

Who would you like me to be?

MANDY frowns.

MANDY

I don't like games

VOICE

Too bad

MANDY

Yeah, no kidding

CLICK! She hangs up the phone. The CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal a spacious, well furnished living room. Her parents must be loaded.

MANDY sits down on the sofa and continues to flip through a magazine. The TV is on silently in the background. The original 'FRIDAY THE 13th' is playing.

The phone RINGS again.

MANDY grabs the portable back off from the coffee table.

MANDY

Hello?

VOICE

What happened?

MANDY

I hung up?

VOICE

Why would you do that? Some might consider it rude

MANDY is growing increasingly more impatient. She hops up from the sofa and into the kitchen. She stops at the fridge, pulling it open and reaching in for a can of soda. She closes the door, and a post-it-note stuck to it catches her eye:

MANDY, We'll be home on Saturday. Stay out of trouble, kiddo. NO PARTIES! Love Mum & Dad xoxo

BACK TO:

MANDY

Who is this?

VOICE

I thought you didn't like guessing games?

MANDY

(SARCASTICALLY)

Cute.

VOICE

Well, let's just say I'm a friend

MANDY

Maybe I don't want a friend

VOICE

I didn't say I was yours

A SCREAM sounds from the TV in the other room. MANDY jumps. She's getting a little spooked.

VOICE

What's on TV?

MANDY

Does it really matter?

VOICE

Of course it does. You can tell a lot about people from the most trivial of things. What kind of food they like to eat, for example. What they like doing in their spare time. What films they like to watch.

MANDY

Oh yeah?

VOICE

Yeah.

MANDY

So what does your film choice say about you?

VOICE

Well, I like scary movies.

MANDY

Do you?

VOICE

Uh-huh.

MANDY looks out of the kitchen window and across to the house adjacent next door. A light is on in the living room. MANDY squints as she tries to get better focus.

FOCUS ON two girls, KELLY ADAMS, 18, and her best friend NINA GRANT, 17, sat together on a sofa in the living room of the next house. They are both leaning toward each other with a single mobile phone shared between their ears.

The penny drops. She's being PUNK'D. MANDY smiles wryly to herself.

MANDY

And that tells me what? Besides from the fact that you are obviously single.

VOICE

It means I like to watch people _suffer_. All in the name of entertainment, of course.

MANDY

Of course.

VOICE

Yeah…

MANDY

So… What's your favourite scary movie?

KELLY

Damn it, Mandy, that was supposed to be my line!

MANDY laughs, throwing her head back.

MANDY

Not in my script. Page 12: 'Kelly and Nina forget to close the blinds'. Gotcha.

CLOSE ON

EXt. adams house – same

Through the window we can see KELLY and NINA jump up from the sofa and run toward the window. Busted.

back to:

MANDY

You two watch too many horror movies.

KELLY

Were you scared?

MANDY

(SARCASTICALLY)

Oh yeah. Terrified. I was just about ready to call the police. And on that note, if you prank call me again, I _will_ call the Sheriff and have him lock both your asses up in jail. Got it, Princess?

KELLY

(LAUGHING)

Fuck you.

MANDY

I'll see ya' tomorrow. Try not to scare the shit out of yourselves.

KELLY

Yeah yeah.

CLICK!

CUT TO:

INT. ADAMS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – SAME

KELLY and NINA stand at the window, watching as MANDY hangs up the phone. She gives them both the finger before she pulls down the blinds.

KELLY

Nearly got her.

NINA

Right. Well, now that it's out of your system, I'm gonna' shoot off.

KELLY

What? No way, it's still early

NINA

So what, I should just hang around here all night with you prank calling everyone in the phonebook?

KELLY

Pretty much.

NINA

No thanks. Besides, I've got a paper to finish.

KELLY

Don't be such a wet blanket. Come on, at least stay and watch one more movie with me. Please?

NINA

If I didn't know you any better, Kelly, I'd say you were scared!

KELLY

No way.

NINA

Yes way. Do you want me to check under your bed for the bogeyman?

KELLY

Fine. I hope you get writer's block.

NINA sighs. She checks her watch.

NINA

(SIGHING)

Alright. One more movie. But if you make me watch another Stab flick, I'll be the one hauling your ass into jail.

KELLY

Oh, come on! 'STAB' made this town!

NINA

Yeah, off the back of some poor girl's misfortune.

KELLY

Sidney Prescott is a legend! She's like America's Sweetheart. Only, you know, a bloodier version.

NINA

Gross.

KELLY

You know, I heard they're doing a remake.

NINA rolls her eyes.

NINA

Why am I not surprised? It's only a matter of time before they set the next movie in space

KELLY

Whatever. Your opinion means nothing to me.

NINA

I mean, the films don't even make sense. It's entirely illogical for them to kill off characters in the franchise that are still alive in real life. Gale Weathers, hello?

KELLY

Yeah… I guess they couldn't afford Jennifer Aniston for any more sequels. It was so obvious that she'd be the first to go.

NINA

Obviously.

The phone suddenly RINGS. KELLY nearly jumps out of her skin. NINA laughs.

NINA

Not scared, huh? My ass.

KELLY shakes her head. Get a grip.

She picks up the phone.

KELLY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello.

It's him.

KELLY

Mandy?

VOICE

Guess again.

KELLY

Clever. Well I definitely didn't see this coming.

VOICE

I'm just full of surprises.

KELLY

You don't say.

NINA frowns at KELLY as she pushes past her and peers through the window again to MANDY'S house. The blinds are still drawn shut.

VOICE

Don't you know what happened to the girl who cried wolf?

KELLY

Enlighten me.

VOICE

Why don't you ask your friend?

KELLY stops. She turns toward NINA.

NINA

Who is it?

KELLY raises a hand to silence her.

KELLY

Who is this?

VOICE

Come on, Kelly. I'd have thought you would've had this all figured out by now.

KELLY

How do you know my name?

VOICE

I have my ways.

KELLY

Oh, really?

VOICE

Really.

KELLY

You're good. This would make a pretty decent horror film.

VOICE

Is that so?

KELLY

Uh-huh.

VOICE

Do you like scary movies?

KELLY grins and rolls her eyes. NINA studies her carefully.

KELLY

Oh, I know where this is going…

VOICE

What's your favourite scary movie?

KELLY

There we go. What is this, an open audition?

VOICE

Maybe. _Do you want the part?_

NINA tugs nervously at KELLY'S sleeve. She's freaked.

NINA

Don't humour him. Hang up.

KELLY ignores her.

KELLY

It depends. Can I read for the 'Final Girl'?

VOICE

She's already cast.

KELLY

So where does that leave me?

VOICE

You can be my cameo.

KELLY

I'm a star in the making. I don't have time for cameos in your back catalogue B-Movie.

VOICE

(MENACINGLY)

_Oh, come on! 'STAB' made this town!_

KELLY stops. Words fail her. Her eyes widen. He was _mocking_ her.

KELLY

What did you say?

NINA

Kelly, _hang up the damn phone._ Just hang up. It's a prank.

VOICE

You heard me.

KELLY

This isn't funny.

VOICE

I'm not laughing.

KELLY

Look, I get it, okay? You've scared the shit out of me. Thank you very much. Who's next in your phone book?

A mobile phone SUDDENLY RINGS. NINA jumps out of her skin, pulling her phone out of her pocket. The caller ID reads 'UNKNOWN'. KELLY and NINA exchange worried glances.

VOICE

You gonna' get that?

KELLY

Fuck you.

VOICE

Watch your mouth you stupid little bitch!

NINA cancels the incoming call. She throws her mobile phone on to the sofa. She's terrified.

NINA

That's it. Hang up the fucking phone, Kelly.

KELLY

(INTO PHONE)

You wanna' play a game, you sick fuck?

VOICE

Uh-huh.

KELLY

Then why don't you just get it over with you fucking nut case? Huh? Why waste your time calling me?

VOICE

I'm just getting to know you better, _Princess_. That's the thing with horror movies these days; there's just no room for character development. You're all just paper thin stereotype casting. You of all people should know that.

KELLY

If this is a horror movie then what's your next move?

The doorbell SUDDENLY RINGS!

KELLY and NINA both scream. They're hysterical.

NINA

Ohmygod! Kelly, I mean it! Hang up the damn phone. I'm calling the police

She walks over to her cell phone until it suddenly starts RINGING. She leaps back.

NINA

Who the _fuck_ is that? Who is that?

VOICE

_Congratulations! You've got the part!_

CLICK! He hangs up the phone. KELLY stands there for a minute, dumbfounded.

NINA

What the fuck is your problem? Why didn't you just listen to me?

KELLY

He… He heard us.

NINA

Of course he fucking heard us!

KELLY

No, I mean… He heard… He heard us before. When we were talking. He heard what I said about the 'STAB' films.

NINA

What do you mean 'he heard'? How?

KELLY

I don't know.

NINA

Fuck this. I'm outta' here.

NINA bolts for the front door. She attacks the locks.

KELLY

What? Nina, wait! Where are you going?

NINA

Home. I'm not just going to sit around here all night while some asshole pulls a trick like this on us.

KELLY

No, no please don't go out there. What if he's –

NINA cuts her off. She stares at KELLY coldly.

NINA

Do you have something to do with this?

KELLY

What?

NINA

Oh please, don't act so innocent. This has you written all over it. It's riddled with clichés! What did you do, get your buddies from Drama club have a little circle jerk over the phone?

KELLY

What are you talking about? No!

NINA

Bullshit.

She pulls the door open. Takes a step outside…

KELLY

(HYSTERICAL)

NINA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

NINA stops on the porch. She turns round. She opens her mouth to speak when…

RING RING!

NINA peers behind KELLY who stands in the doorway. KELLY turns round. They both stare at the ringing telephone.

RING RING!

KELLY breaks down. She's really crying.

KELLY

Let it ring.

NINA pushes past KELLY and storms into the living room. She picks up the cordless.

NINA

FUCK YOU!

BAM! GHOSTFACE SUDDENLY APPEARS THROUGH THE OPEN DOORWAY AND CHARGES KELLY FROM BEHIND. WE SEE A QUICK FLASH OF SILVER. NINA LETS OUT A SCREAM!

NINA

KELLY!

KELLY whirls around in blind panic, her eyes wide.

GHOSTFACE LUNGES FORWARD, SINKING THE BLADE DEEP INTO KELLY'S GUT!

Her eyes glass over. A single tear rolls down her left cheek.

CLOSE ON KELLY'S EYE

The mask of GHOSTFACE is reflected staring back at her.

NINA

NO!

GHOSTFACE stares blankly back at NINA. He holds KELLY'S lifeless body in his arms.

NINA MAKES A BREAK FOR IT!

GHOSTFACE angrily tosses KELLY'S body to the floor. Crimson blood bleeds onto the carpet.

NINA bolts through the living room and through into the dining room. She grabs everything she can to throw down behind her. Chairs. Plant pots. Anything.

GHOSTFACE goes with the motions. He breezes through it all. He's gaining on her.

NINA is out of the dining room. She THROWS THE DOOR SHUT BEHIND HER! It knocks GHOSTFACE for six. He hits the floor.

In a panic, NINA sharply turns a tight corner. She hits the stairs. She lets out a scream as she falls forward.

Back on her feet, she races up the stairs. Hits the wall when she reaches the second floor. She stumbles, but catches her balance. She blindly runs through the house again.

There's no sign of GHOSTFACE.

She's safe. She runs faster. Down another set of stairs. She's back in the living room. She stands over KELLY'S dead body. Her glassy dead eyes stare up at the ceiling in horror.

NINA stifles a sob. She legs it out the front door.

She races across the drive. It is now that we can see that MANDY'S house and KELLY'S house are the only two houses around. They are literally in the middle of nowhere.

NINA runs to her car. She scrambles for the door handle. _LOCKED!_

NINA

SHIT!

She's left the keys inside the house!

NINA catches her breath, staring uneasily at the open front door of KELLY'S house.

No fucking way!

Instead, NINA runs across the lawn and scrambles up toward MANDY'S house. She heads round the back, sidestepping around a swimming pool. Races toward a large patio door…

CUT TO:

INT. MANDY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – SAME

MANDY is still sat watching TV. 'FRIDAY THE 13th' is just ending. She gets up to switch the TV off when…

BANG!

NINA

(O.S.)

MANDY! MANDY, HELP ME!

MANDY lets out a scream. She whirls around and stares out the patio door. NINA is standing there. She looks absolutely terrified. MANDY angrily walks towards the glass doors.

MANDY

What the _fuck_ is your problem?

NINA completely ignores her. She is hysterical, banging her hands on the glass.

NINA

Let me in! Oh God, let me in!

MANDY shakes her head and reaches for the lock. She stops.

NINA

What are you doing?

MANDY

Forget it. I'm not falling for it again.

NINA

What? NO! MANDY PLEASE!

MANDY begins to pull the blinds along the patio doors. NINA runs along to the far end of the door and tries pulling at it herself.

MANDY

It's locked…

NINA

UNLOCK IT! Mandy, this isn't a joke! Kelly's dead! He killed her!

MANDY stops drawing the blinds. She stares through the glass back at NINA.

MANDY

What?

NINA

She's dead! She's really dead! Please, just let me in!

MANDY

Let me guess. Was it Michael Myers?

NINA

What?

MANDY

Oh wait, I know! It was Jason! But aren't we a little too old to be at summer camp?

NINA

Mandy, please!

MANDY

I've got it! It was Ghostface. Am I right?

NINA

YES! NOW PLEASE JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

MANDY laughs. She completely pulls the blinds to.

MANDY

You guys are ridiculous. You really need to get some new material.

NINA'S screams can still be heard outside. MANDY shakes her head in dismay. She switches the TV over to a music channel and turns up the volume. It just about drowns out her screams.

MANDY walks back over to the sofa. She sits herself down, when the house phone suddenly rings. MANDY groans and mutes the TV. She reaches for the phone, but then stops for a minute. She listens.

RING RING!

She listens more carefully. NINA'S screams have stopped.

RING RING!

MANDY picks up the phone.

MANDY

Hello?

SMASH! THE PATIO DOORS SHATTER BEHIND HER!

MANDY jumps to her feet, screaming bloody murder. She whirls around…

NINA'S BLOODIED DEAD BODY LIES ON THE FLOOR, SURROUNDED BY GLASS!

MANDY lets out a horrified scream.

MANDY

NO!

MANDY races out of the living room and into the kitchen. She grabs a large kitchen knife off the counter. She holds on to it for dear life with trembling hands. In her other hand, she holds the cordless. She slowly backs out toward the back door.

Through the doorway, MANDY peers cautiously through into the living room. A DARK, CLOAKED SHAPE RUSHES BY!

MANDY nearly screams. She silently opens the back door and steps outside. She punches some digits into the cordless and brings the phone to her ear.

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

OPERATOR

(O.S.)

911, please state your emergency?

MANDY'S voice is barely audible as she whispers into the phone

MANDY

I need help! Please! There's a man in my house. He killed her… Oh God, he killed her. She's dead!

OPERATOR

Where are you calling from?

MANDY

8 Cherry Tree Avenue. My name is Amanda Mackenzie. Please, please just help me!

OPERATOR

Okay Amanda, we're sending help now. Are you able to stay on the line?

MANDY

Yes. Yes, just please hurry

OPERATOR

They're on their way. Does this man know where you are?

MANDY

What? No. No, I don't think so.

OPERATOR

Is there somewhere you can hide?

MANDY

No! I'm outside. He's in the house… Oh God…

OPERATOR

Try to stay calm. Is there somewhere you can go?

MANDY

I… I don't know. I don't know.

OPERATOR

Do you have any neighbours?

MANDY

Are you not listening to me? They're dead! He fucking killed them! What is wrong with you?

OPERATOR

I mean is there a neighbouring house you could hide in until help arrives?

MANDY

I… I can't go in there. No, I can't. They're dead… Kelly's dead…

OPERATOR

Stay calm for me. Be quiet, okay? I need you to start making your way –

The line suddenly goes dead. MANDY stares at the phone in her hand in horror.

MANDY

Hello? Hello?

The garden light suddenly goes off! MANDY gasps. She cautiously stares through the back door. All of the lights in the house have gone out. The power is out.

Fuck this. In true 'Sidney Prescott' style, MANDY throws the dead phone to the floor and bolts across her garden. She cuts through the lawn and races toward KELLY'S house to hide. There's no sign of GHOSTFACE.

MANDY paces herself and runs around to the front of the house. The front door lies open. MANDY'S eyes widen in horror as she notices KELLY'S dead body on the floor. She stifles a sob as she steps into the house, throwing the front door shut behind her.

She rests her back against the door, her chest heaving heavily. She's an absolute mess. She runs her hands through her hair and shakes her head in disbelief, as if to wake herself up.

RING RING!

MANDY freezes.

RING RING!

It's NINA'S mobile phone. MANDY tiptoes toward it. It still lies on the sofa where NINA left it before. The caller ID display reads: 'UNKNOWN'. It might as well be his name.

MANDY picks it up.

MANDY

Hello?

VOICE

(MENACINGLY)

_Little pig, little pig, let me come in!_

MANDY lets out a scream. She falls to the floor. We can hear LAUGHTER from the other line.

MANDY

(SOBBING)

Why are you doing this? Please… Please just leave me alone

VOICE

I'm sorry. No way.

MANDY

What do you want? I didn't do anything! Please, I didn't…

VOICE

You think this is about you? DO YOU?

MANDY

Please…

VOICE

What's a horror movie without a little needless bloodshed?

MANDY

Just stop… The police… The police are already on their way

VOICE

We've still got some time. I'll make sure they get here in time to see your guts spill onto your feet for my big finale!

MANDY

Oh…my God… God…

She hangs up the phone and lets it drop to the floor. She slowly staggers to her feet.

A flash of light through the window catches her eye. POLICE HEADLIGHTS!

MANDY nearly collapses again in relief. She pulls the front door open.

THREE POLICE CARS HAVE PULLED UP INTO MANDY'S DRIVEWAY!

As the officers start piling out of their vehicles, MANDY clutches her chest to scream.

MANDY

Over here! Help!

She watches in disbelief as the OFFICERS burst through her front door with their guns drawn. There are six of them in total.

MANDY

No…!

She takes a step out on to the porch and makes ready to run toward her house when she is SUDDENLY SIDELINED BY GHOSTFACE! She is knocked straight off her feet and crashes onto the floor. GHOSTFACE tries to pin her down, but she manages to wriggle free out from under him. The headlights are still flashing.

She gets to her feet, completely dumbfounded. She can't think. She can't speak.

GHOSTFACE jumps back up to his feet and charges forward.

MANDY dodges out of the way and jumps back in through the open doorway…

STRAIGHT INTO THE PATH OF GHOSTFACE #2!

His arm SINKS DEEP INTO HER STOMACH. Her eyes are wide in a mix of horror and bewilderment as she stares at her killer.

Behind her, GHOSTFACE #1 CHARGES FORWARD AND STABS ANOTHER BLADE INTO HER BACK!

MANDY is caught between the two of them in some sort of horrific embrace. They both hold her with gloved hands as she slowly drops to the floor.

CLOSE ON

MANDY'S EYE as her pupil dilates.

SMASH CUT TO BLACK

TITLE CARD: 'SCREAM 5'


	2. Woodsboro Aftermath

FADE IN

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – MORNING

It's early morning. The students won't start piling on to school grounds for at least another hour. There are already dozens of news vans parked up outside the main entrance.

FOCUS ON a car as it pulls into view. We watch as it turns a corner into 'FACULTY PARKING'. A PHOTOGRAPHER steps into the path of the oncoming car and quickly snaps a picture. FLASH!

SIDNEY PRESCOTT is behind the wheel. She hits the breaks.

SIDNEY

Shit!

The PHOTOGRAPHER holds up his hands in an apology and sidesteps out of the way. SIDNEY continues on her way, leaning forward in her seat. She is bewildered by all of the commotion. She parks up and steps out of the vehicle.

She steps around her car and pops the trunk to retrieve her briefcase. Behind her, we can see a figure approach. This is PRINCIPAL TATE. A well kept, middle-aged woman. Late 50's.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Isn't it just awful?

SIDNEY jumps. She turns around.

SIDNEY

Mrs Tate! You scared me

PRINCIPAL TATE

I'm so sorry, Miss Prescott

SIDNEY

It's Sidney

PRINCIPAL TATE

Of course. Sidney.

SIDNEY closes the trunk. She gestures toward all of the reporters.

SIDNEY

What's going on?

PRINCIPAL TATE

You haven't heard?

SIDNEY

No?

PRINCIPAL TATE seems genuinely taken aback. Almost sympathetic.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Oh, Sidney. I hate to be the one to tell you this. There's no easy way to say it, but…

SIDNEY folds her arms across her chest. She is beginning to get impatient.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Two of our students were murdered last night.

We can almost see the colour drain from SIDNEY'S face. This cannot be happening. Not again.

SIDNEY

What?

PRINCIPAL TATE nods sadly. She can hardly look SIDNEY in the eye.

PRINCIPAL TATE

The reporters were here before I even arrived. It makes me sick. They're like vultures. Two of our students are killed and they come swooping in with their cameras to make front page news.

SIDNEY

Who?

PRINCIPAL TATE

I'm sorry?

SIDNEY

Who was it?

PRINCIPAL TATE

Kelly Adams and Nina Grant.

SIDNEY

Kelly Adams? Oh my God, she's in my –

PRINCIPAL TATE

(INTERRUPTING)

In your drama class, I know. It's so sad

SIDNEY

What happened?

PRINCIPAL TATE

The Sheriff department received a 911 call last night from Amanda Mackenzie in the house next door.

SIDNEY

Is she…?

PRINCIPAL TATE shakes her head softly.

PRINCIPAL TATE

(SADLY)

They haven't found a body. Not yet.

SIDNEY

I can't believe it.

PRINCIPAL TATE

I know. It's such a tragedy.

PRINCIPAL TATE is obviously uncomfortable. She hesitates for a minute before giving SIDNEY a weak smile and then she turns to leave.

PRINCIPAL TATE

OH! That reminds me! Sheriff Riley was asking after you. He said it was important.

SIDNEY smiles meekly in appreciation. She watches PRINCIPAL TATE leave, before turning her attention back to the circus in front of the school.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SAME

The reporters are literally having a field day as they cover the horrific events of the night before. The school is the perfect backdrop for such a tragedy.

FOCUS ON

SHERIFF RILEY, a.k.a. DEWEY, is surrounded by reporters as they fire their questions. JUDY HICKS stands close by, trying her best to keep the baying mob at bay

DEWEY

(TO REPORTERS)

No, we have no evidence of a serial killer. We think the killer acted deliberately and not at random…

REPORTER #1

Do you have any suspects?

REPORTER #2

Do you think the killer will strike again?

REPORTER #3

Sheriff Riley, do you think the murders are related to Sidney Prescott?

A silence falls over the crowd as DEWEY contemplates the answer. He seems hesitant.

DEWEY

There is no reason to suggest that this has anything remotely to do with Miss Prescott. There's an estimated 270 serial

DEWEY

(CONT'D)

killers currently active in the US at any given time. I can't control that. Sidney is not a part of this, and I would appreciate it if we kept it that way.

REPORTER #2

What about Kirby Reed?

REPORTER #1

Sheriff? Can you tell us anything else?

DEWEY doesn't respond. Amongst the crowds, he has spotted a familiar face. SIDNEY.

JUDY steps in as DEWEY makes his way toward her.

JUDY

That's it for now, there'll be no more questions until we release an official statement. Back to your cages.

DEWEY steps up to SIDNEY. There is a brief, awkward moment between them before he pulls her in for a hug.

DEWEY

Sid. I've been looking for you.

SIDNEY

So I've heard.

She looks past DEWEY and nods toward JUDY in recognition.

SIDNEY

(CONT'D)

Deputy Hicks.

JUDY

Morning, Sidney.

SIDNEY

What's the damage?

DEWEY

Two girls dead. Another missing.

JUDY pulls out her notepad very matter-of-factly.

JUDY

Kelly Adams was found dead in the living room of her home with a stab wound to the stomach. Nina Grant was found in the house next door. Multiple stab wounds.

SIDNEY grimaces.

SIDNEY

And Amanda? I heard from Mrs Tate that she placed the 911 call?

DEWEY

Right. Now there's no reason to believe that she's dead. We could be looking at a hostage situation here. Or maybe Amanda killed them.

SIDNEY stares at DEWEY carefully, raising an eyebrow.

SIDNEY

Come on, Dewey. Don't be coy with me.

DEWEY

I don't know, Sid. But it looks bad.

SIDNEY

Do you have any leads?

DEWEY

None. This is one for the books. I mean, they were so careful and –

SIDNEY

They?

JUDY

(TO DEWEY)

You're sure about this 'two person' thing?

DEWEY

Two houses. Two girls dead. Another girl missing. I had my best men sent out to that house within minutes of that phonecall and they left with nothing but mops and body bags. This is just too much fun for one person.

SIDNEY

When is it all gonna' stop?

DEWEY looks SIDNEY in the eye, choosing his words carefully.

DEWEY

This has nothing to do with you, Sid. There's no reason for us to think otherwise.

SIDNEY

Right. Well if you hear anything else, let me know. You know where to find me.

DEWEY and JUDY both watch as SIDNEY makes her way through the flash photography and toward the school building.


	3. Kirby and Friends

CUT TO:

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – LATER

PAM REED, early 40's, stands at the kitchen counter. She's a typical housewife. Her husband, MALCOLM REED, sits at the table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.

PAM calls out to nobody in particular.

PAM

You're gonna' be late!

MALCOLM doesn't even look up from his morning paper.

MALCOLM

And deaf.

PAM playfully swats him over the head.

PAM

Eat your breakfast.

KIRBY REED enters the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. It's obvious the last few months haven't been kind to her, but she still looks spunky with attitude.

KIRBY

Mornin'

PAM

Just! What took you so long?

KIRBY

Sorry, I had a last minute wardrobe malfunction.

MALCOLM

You want me to take a look at it after work?

KIRBY looks at him with a smirk.

KIRBY

I meant my outfit, Dad. I had to change.

MALCOLM goes back to his paper.

PAM

I made breakfast.

KIRBY

No thanks. Erin's gonna' be here any minute.

PAM

Well you have to eat something.

KIRBY snatches the last slice of toast from MALCOLM'S plate just as he reaches for it. She takes a quick bite out of it.

KIRBY

There.

PAM

How did you sleep? You look tired.

KIRBY

Is that code for: "You look like Hell?"

PAM leans forward and kisses KIRBY on the forehead.

PAM

You look great.

KIRBY grimaces and playfully wipes her hand across where her mum just kissed her.

A car suddenly HONKS from out front!

KIRBY

That'll be the cavalry. See ya'!

Before PAM or MALCOLM can get a word in, KIRBY is out of the house in a flash. PAM stares out after her, defeated. She turns to MALCOLM.

PAM

How do you think she's doing?

MALCOLM

Great. Are those pancakes ready?

EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – FRONT PORCH – CONTINUOUS

KIRBY steps out on to the front porch and down on to the driveway. Her two friends, ERIN HICKS, 18, and OAKLEY DANIELS, 18, wait patiently in the car.

ERIN sits in the back seat. She has red hair and green eyes; sexy rock chick. OAKLEY sits behind the wheel, half hanging out of the window with a cigarette between his lips. He has dark hair and brown eyes. Might be gay. Might not.

OAKLEY

Morning, sunshine

KIRBY gets inside the car. OAKLEY reverses back out.

KIRBY

Hi

ERIN lights up a cigarette. KIRBY pulls a face at her in the rear view mirror.

ERIN

Please don't preach. It's too early.

KIRBY

I didn't say anything!

ERIN

If looks could kill…

OAKLEY

Our little Kirby's as pure as the driven snow. She's the closest thing I'll have to ever having a conscience.

KIRBY

(LAUGHING)

Shut up.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – LATER

OAKLEY pulls into the student car park. It is alive with students and reporters. It's like a circus. KIRBY leans forward in her seat as OAKLEY parks the car.

KIRBY

What the hell…?

ERIN

Fire drill?

KIRBY

Before class? No way. And check out the news vans…

KIRBY hurriedly unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car, shutting the door firmly behind her. OAKLEY turns back to ERIN. He gives her a look.

OAKLEY

Did I miss something?

ERIN

Your guess is as good as mine. What do you think is going on?

OAKLEY

Erin, this is Woodsboro. An ongoing onslaught of reporters outside the school? It can only mean one thing.

ERIN

You think?

They both climb out of the vehicle. KIRBY is walking a few feet ahead. OAKLEY whispers in ERIN'S ear as they catch up.

OAKLEY

Maybe one day we'll get used to this.

ERIN

Yeah, no kidding. Who do you think bit it?

OAKLEY

Nobody cares. It's who did it that gets everybody talking. Did you really not hear anything from Judy?

ERIN shakes her head.

ERIN

Nah-uh. I didn't even see her this morning.

Up ahead, KIRBY is suddenly **ambushed by about 50 reporters**. The flash of their cameras nearly blind her. Questions are fired at her from all different directions.

REPORTER #3

Kirby, did you know the victims?

ERIN and OAKLEY notice the commotion.

OAKLEY

Oh, shit.

They run to her side as KIRBY is seiged upon by journalists and TV cameras. She starts to panic.

REPORTER #1

Do you feel responsible for the murders?

KIRBY

What murders?

OAKLEY

(TO REPORTERS)

I'm getting claustrophobic here!

REPORTER #2

Do you think there will be more murders?

ERIN

(TO REPORTER #2)

If you don't back off, I'm sure of it. Move!

KIRBY is mortified. The three friends push and shove but there is no escape. The questions come at KIRBY like lightning. OAKLEY spies a hole in the crowd and goes for it as a REPORTER, a flashy woman – all hair and teeth, thick sunglasses, moves in their way.

FLASHY REPORTER

Did you kill them last night, Kirby? Has it gotten to you? Do you crave the same fame as Jill Roberts?

KIRBY'S eyes flare. Her fists start to clench when…

BAM! Someone beats her to it. A fist flies out from the crowd, connecting with the FLASHY REPORTER'S face. She drops. KIRBY spins round to find…

GALE WEATHERS-RILEY standing tight fisted. Their eyes meet. A quick moment.

The onslaught continues. Cameras flash, reporters shove. GALE moves in front of KIRBY and her friends, holding the crowd at bay. The reporters begin to throw questions at GALE.

GALE

(TO KIRBY)

Quick, get outta' here

KIRBY

What's going on?

GALE

Just go!

KIRBY wastes no time. The three friends take off running toward the school. OAKLEY calls back to GALE over his shoulder.

OAKLEY

You're my new hero!


	4. Sidney's Office

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SIDNEY'S OFFICE – LATER

SIDNEY sits at her desk. DEWEY stands at the window, looking outside. He seems lost in thought.

SIDNEY

I knew it wasn't over. Last year was just the beginning. It was bound to happen again.

DEWEY

We don't know that yet, Sid.

SIDNEY

Have you spoke to Kirby?

DEWEY

Not yet. I've asked Judy to bring her in here so I can have a word.

SIDNEY

Poor girl…

DEWEY moves away from the window and takes a step toward SIDNEY'S desk. He suddenly comes over very authoritative.

DEWEY

What do you know about her friends, Sid? Erin Hicks and Oakley Daniels?

SIDNEY

They're good kids. Not exactly model students, but… Besides, isn't Erin your Deputy's sister?

DEWEY

I don't want to make this too personal.

SIDNEY

You mean you don't want her to know that her little sister might be a suspect?

DEWEY

Or a target. Or nothing at all. Like I said, Sid, this might just be a completely random, unprovoked attack. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

SIDNEY

And if it isn't?

DEWEY

If it isn't… Well Kirby's just as much a part of this as we are. The fact that the girls went to Woodsboro High could mean anything, or nothing at all.

SIDNEY

Kelly Adams was in my Drama class.

DEWEY

I know. And both Nina Grant and Amanda Mackenzie took Biology and Gym Class with Kirby.

SIDNEY eyes him up suspiciously.

SIDNEY

You read their school files?

DEWEY looks down at the floor, embarrassed.

DEWEY

I'm sorry, Sid. It was official police business.

SIDNEY

Is there anything else I should know?

DEWEY

It might not mean anything. Could just be a coincidence…

SIDNEY

But?

DEWEY

The killer struck at Kelly Adams' house and Amanda Mackenzie's next door. Nina Grant was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

SIDNEY

Right?

DEWEY

They're neighbours of the Becker's. They live on the same street.

SIDNEY

As in Casey Becker?

DEWEY

Yeah.

A moment of silence passes between the two of them as SIDNEY absorbs the information.

SIDNEY

Well, whatever your suspicions, Kirby can't afford to be alone right now. I've lived through this, Dewey. She needs her friends.

SIDNEY looks at a framed photo on her desk. She goes quiet. DEWEY follows her gaze sadly.

FOCUS ON

A photograph of SIDNEY circa '96. TATUM RILEY, DEWEY'S sister, is in the photo with her, beaming at the camera.

The door to SIDNEY'S office suddenly swings open to reveal KIRBY, followed closely behind by ERIN, OAKLEY, and JUDY.

JUDY

It's a jungle out there. I nearly lost an arm.

KIRBY

Hi Sidney. Dewey.

DEWEY clears his throat, happy for the interruption. They exchange their hellos. After a moment, KIRBY speaks.

KIRBY

So is there a reason I was the last to know?

DEWEY

We tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

ERIN

Oh, well great job there, Sheriff.

JUDY shoots ERIN an icy look.

JUDY

Erin!

ERIN

Sorry.

SIDNEY

(TO KIRBY)

How are you doing, Kirby?

KIRBY

(SARCASTICALLY)

Oh, I'm just peachy. Someone asked for my autograph.

SIDNEY

You'll get used to it.

KIRBY

I hope not.

KIRBY turns her attention toward DEWEY, who has gone back to looking out the window.

FOCUS ON

GALE being harassed by reporters as she climbs into her car and drives off.

KIRBY

Deputy Hicks said you wanted to see me?

DEWEY

Right. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

KIRBY

Never been better.

DEWEY

I bet. I've spoke to your Principal, and she's agreed to let you go home for the day.

KIRBY

What? Why?

DEWEY

I just think it'll be better if you wait for all this to die down.

OAKLEY

Hold on a minute. _What?_ You mean school hasn't even been cancelled?

JUDY

Principal Tate deemed it unnecessary

OAKLEY

Principal Tate can kiss my ass! What a bitch.

SIDNEY

(TO KIRBY)

You don't have to.

KIRBY

No. I'm not gonna' just sit at home. I don't have to hide.

She turns toward SIDNEY. Their eyes lock.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

I'm a fighter.

This strikes a chord. SIDNEY smiles.


	5. Oakley vs Bree

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – LATER

The corridors are heaving with students as they make their way toward their next class. KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY walk amongst the crowds, stopping at a row of lockers. KIRBY opens hers.

KIRBY

It's like 'Groundhog Day'.

ERIN

I've seen that movie

OAKLEY

I hate Bill Murray

KIRBY

Yeah, only this isn't a movie. It's like, "Welcome to Woodsboro. Next stop: The Twilight Zone".

OAKLEY

Are you sure you're gonna' be okay?

KIRBY

Yeah, no sweat. I can handle this.

ERIN and OAKLEY exchange a look. They're not so sure.

ERIN

Let's just get out of here. We can crash back at mine.

OAKLEY

Yeah, we'll drink some margaritas, blow of some steam…

KIRBY

I can't. My mum would freak out. I don't want to give her another reason to worry about me.

KIRBY closes her locker door. From down the hallway, we can see two students approach. WESLEY CARR, 18, typical handsome jock wearing his Woodsboro High football jersey, with his arm draped around his girlfriend, AMY PARKER, 18. Tall, blonde, skinny and gorgeous. Every straight guy's wet dream.

AMY

Hey guys.

KIRBY

Hi Amy. Hey Wes.

WESLEY

Hey. How's it going?

KIRBY

Oh, you know, the usual.

OAKLEY

Just another day in Woodsboro.

AMY

Can you believe this shit? I hope everyone makes as much fuss over me when I die.

WESLEY

Isn't she charming?

AMY

Eat me. Now I have to worry about getting mobbed by reporters after school.

OAKLEY eyes up AMY'S cheerleading costume. His eyes stop at the hem of her _very_ short skirt.

OAKLEY

And upskirt photos.

WESLEY

Now THAT will make the front page.

AMY

How are you doing, Kirby?

KIRBY

I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine.

AMY

God, I'd be a nervous wreck.

ERIN

What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with her.

AMY

Oh. Right. No, of course not. I didn't mean –

WESLEY interrupts, pulling AMY in close and kissing her on the head.

WESLEY

Subtlety, Amy. That's all I'm gonna' say.

AMY

I'm sorry.

KIRBY

Forget about it.

WESLEY

Catch you guys later.

AMY

Bye

KIRBY

Yeah, see ya'

The trio watch as AMY and WESLEY leave. An all too familiar face catches OAKLEY'S eye.

OAKLEY

Oh, shit. I am not in the mood.

KIRBY and ERIN follow his gaze.

FOCUS ON

BREE DIAMOND, 17, as she marches toward them. A vain and overachieving student at Woodsboro High School. She writes for the school paper. She isn't quiet about it. Following sheepishly behind her is DANNY DRAKE, 17. A loveable geek. BREE'S right-hand-man.

ERIN

This day just goes from bad to worse.

ERIN stands in front of KIRBY as BREE approaches, but BREE just pushes right past her. ERIN knocks into a locker. OAKLEY smirks.

BREE

Kirby! Hello! It's so nice to see you.

KIRBY

Hi Bree. Hey Danny.

DANNY

Hi

ERIN

Is this gonna' take long?

BREE

No. But you can go.

BREE waves her off in a patronising manner. ERIN stares hardly back at her, not stepping down.

BREE

No? Okay then. Well now that we're all here, let's just cut right to the chase, shall we? Danny!

She snaps her fingers at DANNY. He pulls out a voice recorder from his backpack. Hits a few buttons, then holds a microphone toward BREE and KIRBY.

BREE

This is Bree Diamond. I'm standing here with Kirby Reed, survivor of the 'Woodsboro Anniversary Massacre'.

KIRBY throws up her arms in disbelief. This cannot be happening!

BREE

Kirby, can you tell us how you feel?

KIRBY

No.

BREE

Were you close with the victims?

KIRBY

No.

BREE

Do you think the murders might be related to Sidney Prescott?

KIRBY

No.

BREE stops. She waves a hand at DANNY. He stops recording. She leans in.

BREE

You know, this isn't gonna' be much of an interview if this is all you're gonna' give me to work with. I wanna' see emotions. The real you.

KIRBY

What do you want me to say? I didn't know the girls.

BREEE

You didn't ever share a sandbox with Mandy Mackenzie?

KIRBY stops. BREE has her full attention.

KIRBY

What did you say?

BREE

You see, I did a little digging. Ask the right people, pull the right strings… Woodsboro is a small town. People will talk.

KIRBY

I don't know what you're talking about.

BREE

I think you do. You went to kindergarten with her.

KIRBY

That doesn't mean I knew her.

BREE

Of course not. But it raises a few eyebrows, don't you think?

KIRBY is visibly upset. DANNY stands awkwardly behind BREE. He looks uncomfortable.

ERIN

That doesn't mean shit.

BREE

It's a story.

ERIN

No, it's a stab in the dark.

BREE smiles triumphantly. This girl has no shame.

BREE

I struck a nerve.

ERIN

If you want to write a story then I suggest you dig a little deeper. Regardless of all your research, I see you've failed to mention that Kelly and Amanda lived on the same street that Casey Becker did.

BREE falters. This is news to her. How could she miss something so huge?

She turns toward DANNY, her eyes alive with excitement.

BREE

That'll be all for today. Let's go Danny.

They turn to leave. KIRBY looks shaken. ERIN looks concerned. OAKLEY is pissed.

BREE turns on her heels and marches back down the hall with her head high.

KIRBY

I hate that girl.

ERIN

Forget about her. Let's go.

They get ready to leave. ERIN turns toward OAKLEY. He is still glaring at BREE, shooting daggers.

ERIN

Oakley?

OAKLEY

Hold on.

He storms off after her. KIRBY opens her mouth to protest.

KIRBY

Oakley, don't…

ERIN

No. Let him go.

They watch as OAKLEY chases off after BREE. He pulls at her arm, spinning her round. She looks less than impressed to see him.

BREE

What?

OAKLEY

Why do you do that?

BREE

Mood swings. I'm manic depressive.

OAKLEY

You're a hard one to figure out.

BREE

It's that complex yet shallow quality. It's deliberate.

OAKLEY

I think it's all an act.

BREE

And deep down I'm a good person? Make no mistake, Tinkerbell. I'm a bitch.

OAKLEY

Ditto. Do you wanna' roll first, or should I?

BREE

Knock yourself out.

OAKLEY

Okay, let's see. You're a desperate, fame hungry, Woodsboro High hit-and-miss. Despite your embarrassing attempts to crack YouTube – which your videos, I might add, had like forty hits – beneath it all I can see you have some _serious_ self worth issues regarding your personal life which directly effects your so called 'professional life' in a non-positive manner. A couple of failed relationships paired with the fact that everybody at this school hates you, has turned you into this bitch with a recorder on a one way mission to self destruction. A 'Gale Weathers' wannabe. You're just an extra.

BREE raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

BREE

And that would make you what? A supporting character?

OAKLEY

That's where we're different, Bree. Because unlike you, I like sitting on the sidelines.

BREE

Like you have a choice. Nobody wants to play ball games with the gays.

OAKLEY

You're pathetic. I can see right through you. And I bet sometimes, late at night, when you're all alone a sadness seeps to the surface and in a moment of clarity you know that all you really want is to be touched and held and… fondled. But guess what, honey? It aint gonna' happen. Because nobody wants to play between the sheets with a frigid bitch.

BREE stares at him, stunned. A moment as the tension swirls about them. As always, DANNY stands uncomfortably in the background. Behind his timid posture, he looks over the moon that the tables have finally turned.

BREE

And where did you gain all of your Bree Diamond insight?

OAKLEY

I read your blog. It was inspiring.

BREE

Are you done?

OAKLEY

Oh, I've still got plenty of ammo.

BREE

That's great. Well unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time. I've got a story to write. Go back to your little Breakfast Club, Oakley. We're done here.

With that, BREE stalks away with dogged determination. DANNY tries his best to keep up after her.


	6. Marital Tension

CUT TO:

EXT. GALE AND DEWEY'S HOUSE – LATER

DEWEY'S jeep pulls up into the drive. JUDY sits in the passenger seat. He steps out of the vehicle and walks up to the house.

DEWEY

(TO JUDY)

Wait here.

JUDY

Affirmative.

He lets himself in.

INT. GALE AND DEWEY'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

DEWEY walks in through the front door. The house is quiet.

DEWEY

Gale?

He turns a corner into the LIVING ROOM. GALE is asleep on the sofa, an open book on her chest.

FOCUS ON

BOOK COVER: "THE WOODSBORO ANNIVERSARY MASSACRE" by GALE WEATHERS-RILEY

DEWEY picks up the book. He scans the front and back cover. Grimaces.

GALE

You're home early

DEWEY nearly jumps out of his skin. GALE smirks. He holds the book up.

DEWEY

It's nice to see you're doing something productive with your spare time. Want me to tell ya' how it ends?

GALE

Ha. What are you doing here?

DEWEY

I just came back to pick up some paperwork. Judy's in the car.

GALE

Oh.

GALE peers out the window, spying on JUDY while DEWEY rifles through some papers on a desk in the far corner of the room. GALE scowls.

GALE

(CONT'D)

How's Sidney?

DEWEY

She's okay. This is all just second nature to her.

GALE

I saw Kirby this morning.

DEWEY

You did?

GALE

She was being hounded by all the reporters. I scared them off.

DEWEY

(UNINTERESTED)

Things haven't changed.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. GALE looks sad.

GALE

Doesn't she wanna' come in?

DEWEY

Who?

GALE

Judy. I'll make us some coffee?

DEWEY

Now's not a good time, Gale. I'm in a hurry.

GALE

When is a good time for you anymore, Dewey? I feel like I don't even know you

DEWEY

Gale, please. Not now.

DEWEY quickly gathers the last of his things and heads straight for the front door. GALE gets to her feet.

GALE

Dewey, don't go.

DEWEY stops at the door. He hesitates. GALE looks hopeful.

DEWEY

I'll be home late. Enjoy your book.

He steps out the front door. GALE chases after him.

GALE

Dewey! DEWEY!

He's already pulling the car out of the driveway before she's even at the front door. JUDY looks out of the window, her eyes locking with GALE'S. She gives her a smile.

GALE gives JUDY the fakest smile known to mankind. She watches in disbelief as they drive off. She mutters under her breath.

GALE

Bitch!


	7. Sidney's Gruesome Discovery

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – AUDITORIUM – SAME

The auditorium slowly starts to fill up as students take their seats. SIDNEY stands at the foot of the stage, watching as they enter.

The stage is set for a school production. The props are all there. In the CONTROL ROOM, someone pulls at a pulley and lowers another set piece down on to the stage.

FOCUS ON

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY as they walk in through the main doors. They make their way down the aisle. AMY sits at a seat, with empty chairs by her side. She waves them over.

AMY

I half expected you guys not to turn up

ERIN

We nearly didn't

KIRBY is quiet. She seems to be the only one to have noticed that everyone is staring at her. OAKLEY is the next to realise.

OAKLEY

(TO KIRBY)

What the fuck is wrong with this school?

ERIN

The whole town's a mess.

AMY

No shit. I heard Travis Simms is gonna' throw a party.

OAKLEY

Please don't tell me you're going.

AMY

What? No.

KIRBY

(SIGHING)

Only in Woodsboro…

ON STAGE, SIDNEY CLEARS HER THROAT.

The class falls completely silent. It takes SIDNEY by surprise.

SIDNEY

Morning, everyone.

A few murmurs are heard from her students.

SIDNEY

Look. I know what this must be like for everyone. I don't want to be here just as much as you guys don't. But what we could do is use this situation to our advantage.

AMY leans back in her chair, running a hand through her long hair. She looks incredibly hot, and incredibly bored. OAKLEY nudges her with his elbow. Hard.

SIDNEY

When someone close to us dies, it can bring people closer together. It makes us stronger. Now I can't speak for Nina or Amanda… But Kelly was one of my students. She was your classmate.

FOCUS ON NUMEROUS FACES AMONGST THE CLASS AS THEY TAKE THIS IN.

Some look bored. Most look sad.

SIDNEY'S voice begins to falter. It seems like she's about to cry.

SIDNEY

I know with everything that's going on outside – all the news vans and reporters – it can be very exciting. But it can also distract us from the reality of what's really going on. We all need to just focus on the big picture here, you guys. When you focus, you're more alert. When you're more alert –

KIRBY

(INTERRUPTING)

…you're safe.

A few heads turn to face KIRBY and her friends. SIDNEY acknowledges her with a smile.

SIDNEY

That's right.

A RANDOM STUDENT raises his hand.

SIDNEY

Yes?

RANDOM STUDENT

Can we go home yet?

SIDNEY

School will carry on as normal.

A few students protest. SIDNEY tries her best to get them to quiet down.

SIDNEY

Quiet! Your Principal thinks it's a good idea to keep with some sense of normality.

OAKLEY snorts. He turns toward AMY.

OAKLEY

A bunch of pretty High School students paint the town red? This _is_ normality.

AMY laughs. KIRBY and ERIN pay no attention.

SIDNEY

Now what I'd like to do is to hold a minute's silence. If that's too much to ask for some of you, then I suggest you leave.

A few students look at each other awkwardly. A few bow their heads. Nobody gets to their feet.

SIDNEY

Good.

The class falls silent. SIDNEY, still on stage, checks her watch as she watches the second hand count down to a minute.

We focus on various students during the silence. Some are crying. Some are morbid. Others look completely bored, rolling their eyes.

KIRBY'S eyes are fixed on SIDNEY. ERIN reaches over and squeezes her hand. KIRBY turns to her and smiles.

BACK TO

SIDNEY ON STAGE. She surveys the class. Her eyes are wet with tears. Come on Sid! You're stronger than this.

The second hand ticks by. 30 seconds left… 25 seconds… 20…

The sound of a rope pulley makes SIDNEY whip her head upwards…

JUST IN TIME TO SEE THE FIGURE OF GHOSTFACE DROP DOWN ON TO THE STAGE!

SIDNEY jumps out of the way just in time. A few students scream.

FOCUS ON

KIRBY, ERIN, OAKLEY and AMY. Their eyes wide with shock.

The figure of GHOSTFACE suddenly stops with a violent jerk before hitting the stage. It is now we can see it has been suspended with a piece of rope, tied like a noose around the neck. The figure sways gently in the middle of the stage. Around it's neck hangs a piece of white card attached by a piece of string. It reads:

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE SCARY MOVIE?"

SIDNEY is in complete shock. Behind her, the class begin to break out into nervous laughter.

SIDNEY takes a step toward the GHOSTFACE. She snatches the piece of card with her hands and angrily storms off stage toward…

INT. CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

She bursts through the door, her eyes darting around the room madly. It's empty. She heads back out on to stage. The figure is still gently swaying.

SIDNEY

Who did this?

She turns toward the class. She's not messing around. She addresses them again. Louder.

SIDNEY

Who did this?

She glares angrily at them all. The RANDOM STUDENT from earlier tries his best to stifle his laughter.

SIDNEY

Was this you?

RANDOM STUDENT

(CLEARING HIS THROAT)

No.

SIDNEY

Do you think this is funny?

RANDOM STUDENT

No.

SIDNEY stares at him with disgust.

SIDNEY

Get out of my class.

He rises from his seat. SIDNEY walks toward the GHOSTFACE figure. She stares at the mask coldly, her eyes filled with tears.

SIDNEY

When are you all going to move on?

Nobody answers. SIDNEY turns to face the class again.

SIDNEY

I know for a lot of you this has turned in to some sort of joke. But it's just _not_ funny.

She turns back again toward GHOSTFACE. Angrily stalks toward it…

SIDNEY

And if I have to see this fucking mask one more time…

She reaches forward and SNATCHES it off the figure to reveal…

THE BLOODIED FACE OF MANDY MACKENZIE STARING BACK AT HER!

The whole class erupts into horrified screams.

OAKLEY jumps to his feet. KIRBY is dumbfounded.

SIDNEY stares with horror at the dead body in front of her. Realisation suddenly begins to sink in… It's happening again.

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH – AUDITORIUM – LATER

The police department are on the scene. JUDY and some OFFICERS are on stage, photographing the dead body. It's now an official crime scene.

FOCUS ON

KIRBY, ERIN, OAKLEY and AMY. They appear to be the only students left in the auditorium. SIDNEY is further back, talking to DEWEY.

OAKLEY

I'll be so pissed if they don't cancel school now.

ERIN smacks him hard. He rubs the back of his head.

KIRBY

I just can't believe it.

AMY pulls KIRBY in for a hug. She keeps her arm wrapped around her shoulders.

AMY

Don't worry, Kirbs. They'll find out who did this.

KIRBY

That's what I'm afraid of.

AMY

What do you mean?

KIRBY

Who _did_ do this?

Nobody answers. They fall silent. SIDNEY and DEWEY approach them.

DEWEY

Hi Kirby. How are ya' doing?

KIRBY shoots him a look. DEWEY averts his gaze.

SIDNEY

Kirby, can we have a word?

KIRBY looks up.

SIDNEY

(CONT'D)

In private?

ERIN

Oh.

ERIN, OAKLEY and AMY get to their feet.

OAKLEY

Say no more. Go easy on her, Sheriff. Make sure you have her home by midnight.

ERIN gives KIRBY a hug before they leave.

ERIN

We'll wait outside.


	8. Fountain Scene

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – FOUNTAIN – LATER

Late afternoon. It as the same fountain as the original movie. We get a distinct sense of déjà-vu as we FOCUS ON ERIN, OAKLEY, AMY and WESLEY sat on the edge of the fountain. The school looks halfway deserted.

WESLEY has his arms wrapped around AMY. She's wearing his football jersey.

AMY

None of this seems real. I feel like a character in a horror movie or something.

WESLEY

Hey, Erin, aren't you supposed to be the horror movie fanatic? Bet you didn't see that coming.

ERIN

If this _were_ a horror movie, I probably would've expected her mutilated body to turn up somewhere. It's 'Grade A' cheese.

AMY

It's a shame it wasn't Kelly up there. She always did love to be the centre of attention.

OAKLEY

You're going to Hell for that.

AMY just shrugs her shoulders. She is beyond caring.

ERIN

That's the thing with Hollywood these days. Nothing is original anymore. It's washed up and tired.

AMY

Not true. 'PARANORMAL ACTIVITY'?

OAKLEY

Oh, please. I could write a book on the 'found footage' sub genre. 'THE BLAIR WITCH PROJECT', hello?

WESLEY

'SAW'?

OAKLEY

'THE BONE COLLECTOR'. Two points.

WESLEY

Hardly.

AMY

What about 'STAB'?

The rest of the group look at her incredulously.

AMY

(CONT'D)

It was worth a shot.

OAKLEY

There hasn't been a good 'STAB' movie in years. It's bad enough that they're doing a remake. If I have to watch Katie Cassidy destroy one more classic, I'm going to gouge my eyes out.

WESLEY

I liked 'A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET'…

AMY

Really? You seemed awfully disappointed that Katie didn't show us the goods.

WESLEY

She'll get her chance.

OAKLEY

Not unless some other CW Network starlet beats her to the punch.

ERIN

Which takes me to my next point. Even the casting has become clichéd. They're all just so pretty and proper. Where's the fat kid, huh? The ugly friend? When was the last time you saw an Asian in a horror movie?

WESLEY

'THE GRUDGE'

ERIN

Hilarious.

OAKLEY

She makes a good point. I mean, where are the gays?

ERIN

Exactly! Are all homosexuals exempt from horror movies?

WESLEY

I don't know about you guys but 'BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN' scared the shit outta' me

OAKLEY

I'm gonna' ignore that comment

AMY

(CHANTING)

We want more gays!

OAKLEY grins mischievously, turning his attention back to WESLEY.

OAKLEY

Are you taking notes, Romeo?

WESLEY puckers his lips into a kiss and gives a cheeky wink. AMY laughs and shoves him playfully.

AMY

Hey, easy Gyllenhaal. I'm sitting right here.

OAKLEY

Pretty as a picture. So Princess, are you his fag hag or his gay beard?

AMY

Soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, maybe?

WESLEY

Get the balloons!

OAKLEY

Why, are we throwing you an official 'coming out' party?

WESLEY seems to be lapping up the attention. AMY rolls her eyes. She turns to ERIN

AMY

So how would you make it original?

WESLEY

(INTERRUPTING)

Why not start off with Sidney? She's got more lives than a cat.

OAKLEY

You can't kill Sid! She's victim royalty.

AMY

Nah-uh. She's too 90's. Sid's expendable.

ERIN

After 7 'STAB' movies? No way. People are _expecting_ her to die. The internet geeks would have a field day over who saw it coming first

AMY

But if she does?

ERIN shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

ERIN

Then it's time for someone new to die. It's too easy to reboot a franchise. Carve up some hot new talent and you've got yourself a #1 ticket to a box office smash hit

AMY

I would pay good money to watch Zac Efron have it out with Ghostface.

OAKLEY

'WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL'? Nobody wants to see that

AMY

Did I mention he'd be topless?

OAKLEY

Ah, touché.

ERIN suddenly looks up.

ERIN

Kirby!

FOCUS ON

KIRBY approaching the fountain with SIDNEY, DEWEY and JUDY by her side. SIDNEY holds KIRBY close. Almost like a little sister.

JUDY

Erin, Kirby's gonna' stay home with us tonight.

ERIN

Sure. Cool.

DEWEY

(TO KIRBY)

I've called your parents, okay?

KIRBY smiles at him in appreciation. She still looks pretty shook up.

JUDY

Don't worry, Kirby. We're gonna' have two officers posted outside your house for the night.

KIRBY

Is that really necessary?

DEWEY

We can't afford any more surprises.

KIRBY

What about Sidney?

SIDNEY

I'll be fine. I've got my Dad. He's a real hero.

DEWEY stares at her sympathetically.

DEWEY

Don't worry about Sid. I'll take care of her.

OAKLEY

Uhh, should _we_ be worried, Sheriff?

AMY

What do you mean?

WESLEY

Oh, come on. It's too early for the main characters to die. The supporting characters are always the first to go.

DEWEY

This isn't a movie, son.

AMY

Damnit, Wesley! Thank you for scaring me shitless. You know my parents are out of town.

ERIN

Then you can stay with us too. Right, Judy?

JUDY

Sure.

OAKLEY

Woo, sleepover at Erin's!

WESLEY

Count me in!

OAKLEY

You're not invited. Girls only.

ERIN

Yeah, no boys allowed. Sorry handsome.

WESLEY'S mouth is agape. He stares at them with his eyes wide, shifting his gaze between OAKLEY, the girls, back to OAKLEY, and back to the girls. He points at OAKLEY

WESLEY

Are you _kidding_ me?

OAKLEY

I'm gay, it doesn't count.

KIRBY

It's like a 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card. You want one?

WESLEY

No thanks.

WESLEY turns to AMY. He catches her arm.

WESLEY

I'll catch you tomorrow before the big game, okay?

AMY

Okay. Bye!

They wave him off. He's obviously in a sulk.

SIDNEY

Right then, so it's settled. Kirby and Erin, you can ride with Dewey and Judy. Oakley, are you okay to follow?

OAKLEY

Sure, no problem. I gotta' pick up some supplies first anyhow.

SIDNEY

Great.

DEWEY

And Sid… Be careful.

SIDNEY

Always.

They hug for a brief moment, and then they're gone. SIDNEY is alone.


	9. Office Scare

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SIDNEY'S OFFICE – LATER

It's getting darker outside. SIDNEY is sat at her desk, working on some paperwork. She seems a little on edge. She can't think straight.

SIDNEY opens her desk and eyes up a packet of cigarettes. When the Hell did she start smoking? She pulls one out and lights it, bringing to her lips. She takes a drag when there IS A SUDDEN KNOCK AT HER DOOR!

SIDNEY jumps and quickly stubs the cigarette out onto her desk, dropping the butt into the drawer before quickly closing it.

SIDNEY

Come in

She goes back to her papers, pretending to look busy.

A moment passes. SIDNEY pauses. She looks up at the door.

SIDNEY

(LOUDER)

Come in!

Again, the door doesn't open. SIDNEY is spooked. She opens up her desk drawer again, this time pulling out some PEPPER SPRAY. She gets to her feet and makes her way to the door. She swings it open to reveal…

NOTHING. The hallway is empty.

She scans up and down the corridor.

SIDNEY

Hello?

There's nobody there.

SIDNEY boldly steps out of her office and timidly makes her way down the corridor. A sound from the far end of the hallway makes her jump. She's poised, ready to attack.

She stops outside a door. A noise from the other side gets her attention.

FOCUS ON

The door plate reads: PRINCIPAL VALERIE TATE

SIDNEY presses her ear against the door, listening carefully. There's definitely someone inside, when suddenly…

THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN TO REVEAL PRINCIPAL TATE!

SIDNEY is as shocked to see her as she is.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Miss Prescott!

SIDNEY

Valerie! I'm so sorry. You scared me half to death!

PRINCIPAL TATE

I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now after this morning. What are you doing here?

SIDNEY

I… Did you knock?

PRINCIPAL TATE

Sorry?

SIDNEY

There was a knock at my door.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Well, who was it?

SIDNEY

I don't know. There was nobody there.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Sidney, are you alright?

SIDNEY

Yes, I'm fine. Have you seen anyone else?

PRINCIPAL TATE

Apart from you? No. Not since this afternoon. There's nobody here.

SIDNEY

Oh. Alright.

PRINCIPAL TATE

I was just on my way off. Will you be okay on your own?

SIDNEY

I'll be fine. I was just getting ready to leave.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Of course. Right, well then I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be at the football game?

SIDNEY

I'll be there.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Excellent. I've got a meeting with the school board tomorrow, so I'll be taking the day off.

PRINCIPAL TATE locks her office door.

SIDNEY

The school board?

PRINCIPAL TATE

They got in touch this afternoon after…

Her voice trails off. She seems sad. Distant.

SIDNEY

Right.

PRINCIPAL TATE shakes her head softly.

PRINCIPAL TATE

I don't know how you do it, Miss Prescott. Take care.

SIDNEY watches her leave.

She pockets her pepper spray and heads back down the corridor, into…

INT. SIDNEY'S OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

The room remains empty. SIDNEY stops at the open door. She pauses for a moment, before swinging the door closed. There's nobody hiding behind it.

Relief washes over her face. Get a grip, Sidney!

She makes her way over to her desk. Stops. Something catches her eye.

FOCUS ON

A PHOTO FRAME ON HER DESK IS LYING FACE DOWN

SIDNEY frowns. She walks up to her desk and picks up the frame

FOCUS ON

The photograph of SIDNEY and TATUM that we saw earlier. The frame has been smashed.

SIDNEY is horrified. She hurriedly collects her things, and rushes out of the office.


	10. After School Hours

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH – SAME

BREE and DANNY stand outside the AUDITORIUM. The door has been taped off.

DANNY

We shouldn't be here.

BREE

Relax.

DANNY

We're gonna' get caught.

BREE

No we won't.

DANNY

May I remind you that this is an official crime scene?

BREE

No you may not. If you don't want to be here, Danny, then go. I can do this with or without you. It's your call.

DANNY hesitates. He looks around, his eyes shifty.

DANNY

Alright. Just hurry up.

BREE steps up to the entrance. She pulls the police tape away from the door frame.

BREE

Oops. Look what happened. Guess there's no turning back now, huh?

DANNY doesn't answer. He cautiously peers over his shoulder.

DANNY

Did you hear that?

BREE

What?

DANNY

I just heard something.

BREE steps in to the AUDITORIUM.

BREE

No you didn't.

DANNY

I swear!

He follows her in. It's dark.

BREE

You're paranoid.

DANNY

I'm not paranoid.

BREE

Paranoid!

DANNY

I swear to God, if we get caught…

BREE

For the last time, we're not gonna' get caught! Jesus.

They make their way down the aisles of seats and towards the stage. BREE pulls out a camera from her bag.

DANNY

She's gone

BREE

Of course she's gone, Sherlock. You think they're just gonna' leave her strung up over night? They've gotta' bury the girl

DANNY

Like you care

BREE

You're right. I don't.

BREE hops up on the stage and starts taking pictures of the crime scene. She angles the camera up at where the body fell from and SNAPS a picture.

BREE

(CONT'D)

This is perfect! Okay, hear me out. I wanna' run a story on the slain girls – no sympathy shit – let's stick with the movie angle. Shit, what was the name of that movie?

DANNY

What movie?

BREE

The one where that girl gets killed on the roof of her apartment and smashes down from the sky light.

DANNY

'SUSPIRIA'

BREE snaps her fingers.

BREE

That's the one. Can you pull a photo from that scene? It's perfect

DANNY

I don't get you, Bree

BREE stops shooting with the camera. She turns toward DANNY.

BREE

What?

DANNY

I don't get why you act like such a bitch.

BREE

It's not an act, believe me.

DANNY

Still –

BREE

(INTERRUPTING)

Stop right there; I've heard enough. I'm not here to be liked, Freckles. Am I sad that three girls are dead? Sure, I guess. But why should I let that stop me from making it front page news of the school paper? I'm not fucking Mother Theresa

DANNY

Right. I just don't see why you have to drag Kirby into all of this.

BREE

Why shouldn't I? She's the perfect jumping off point for my story.

DANNY

She's a nice girl, Bree. She's been through a lot.

BREE

Cry me a river. Who hasn't?

DANNY shakes his head. He gives up.

DANNY

That's it. I'm done. I don't wanna' do this anymore. I'm off the paper.

BREE shrugs her shoulders. Carries on taking pictures.

BREE

Suit yourself.

DANNY stares at her incredulously.

DANNY

You know what…

BREE lets out an exasperated sigh. Her shoulders sag. She turns toward him. DANNY'S voice trails off.

DANNY

Forget it. I'm outta' here.

DANNY backs away from the stage and makes his way through the auditorium, just in time to see PRINCIPAL TATE enter the auditorium, her arms folded across her chest.

PRINCIPAL TATE

What the Hell is going on here?

BREE is startled. Completely lost for words.

BREE

Principal Tate, I…

DANNY

I was just leaving.

PRINCIPAL TATE steps out of the way to let DANNY pass. He gives one last glance over his shoulder at BREE before exiting through the main doors.

PRINCIPAL TATE turns her eyes back to BREE. Caught red handed.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Well?

BREE steps down from the stage. She looks sheepish.

BREE

I was taking pictures. Y'know, for the school paper?

PRINCIPAL TATE

Oh! You were just taking pictures for the school paper. Well if I'd have known that I would've made sure to have left Mandy up there so you could've taken her best angle.

BREE smiles awkwardly when PRINCIPAL TATE suddenly explodes with rage.

PRINCIPAL TATE

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

BREE is completely taken aback.

PRINCIPAL TATE

(CONT'D)

She was your classmate! She had friends! A family. They all did! You kids need to stop treating this like a fucking Science Fair! They're dead, Bree! Three girls are dead.

BREE

I… I'm sorry.

PRINCIPAL TATE brings a hand to her mouth. She is fighting back tears.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Give me your camera.

BREE

But I –

PRINCIPAL TATE

Now!

BREE reluctantly hands the camera over to PRINCIPAL TATE.

BREE

I didn't mean to cause any trouble.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Go. Just leave.

BREE

Mrs Tate –

PRINCIPAL TATE

GO!

BREE bites her tongue. She leaves the auditorium.

PRINCIPAL TATE lets out a sob. She stops. Composes herself.

She straightens out the hem of her skirt before walking out of the auditorium.

She locks the door behind her. Her hands shake. She's not taking this very well.

A DOOR SUDDENLY CLOSES SOMEWHERE BEHIND HER!

PRINCIPAL TATE whirls around.

PRINCIPAL TATE

Hello? Is someone there?

No reply.

She continues on her way down the corridor, a little more shaken than before. She passes through an empty classroom when…

BAM! A DARK FIGURE LEAPS OUT OF THE DOORWAY AND KNOCKS HER OFF HER FEET!

PRINCIPAL TATE lets out a SCREAM as she hits the tiled floor. Her glasses fly off and smash on to the ground.

She lies in a tangled mess with none other than GHOSTFACE!

He's already on his feet before PRINCIPAL TATE even has time to react.

HE PULLS OUT A KNIFE!

PRINCIPAL TATE

NO!

She kicks out her leg to knock the blade away. Her foot connects with GHOSTFACE'S arm, but it only just seems to anger him even more!

With his other free hand he GRABS PRINCIPAL TATE'S leg and then SINKS THE BLADE DEEP INTO HER THIGH!

PRINCIPAL TATE SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER AS HE TWISTS THE BLADE IN DEEPER!

She lashes out again, lying on her back with both legs kicking in the air. HER FOOT CONNECTS WITH HIS FACE!

It stuns him for a second, knocking him back.

PRINCIPAL TATE struggles to her feet, wincing in pain at the stab wound in her leg. She places a hand over the bloody wound and makes ready to run for it when…

GHOSTFACE LUNGES FORWARD AND PULLS HER BACK BY HER HAIR!

IN ONE SWIFT MOVEMENT, PRINCIPAL TATE STUMBLES BACKWARD WHILE GHOSTFACE SLICES HIS RIGHT ARM UP THROUGH THE AIR AND INTO THE LOWER HALF OF PRINCIPAL TATE'S JAW!

There's a sickening CRUNCH as the blade makes impact.

PRINCIPAL TATE'S eyes are wide, her mouth half open. We can vaguely see the blade through her open lips.

Blood drips from the side of her mouth.

GHOSTFACE snatches the blade out from under her chin. Her knees give way. She buckles forward.

GHOSTFACE is left keeping her upright by her hair.

He looks down at her dead body for a moment, before tossing her to the side.


	11. Kirby's Phonecall

CUT TO

INT. ERIN'S HOUSE – BEDROOM – SAME

KIRBY, ERIN and AMY are in the bedroom. AMY is sat on the bed, texting on her phone. ERIN is sat next to her, smoking. KIRBY sits on the windowsill. She seems distant.

FOCUS ON

KIRBY'S P.O.V

Outside, DEWEY and JUDY are standing out the front of the house. DEWEY suddenly looks up at the bedroom window.

KIRBY ducks out of the way.

AMY

Oh man, Wesley is _pissed_.

ERIN

It's not like we're having an orgy.

AMY

I bet he'd love that.

ERIN notices KIRBY sat at the window. She looks out of place.

ERIN

Kirby?

KIRBY looks up.

ERIN

Penny for your thoughts?

KIRBY

You don't have enough pennies.

ERIN

How bout an IOU?

KIRBY smiles.

ERIN

Look, stop me if I'm crossing a line here, but you need to get over this.

AMY stops texting. She looks up. Awkward.

KIRBY

This?

ERIN

_This_. I mean this just isn't you. You need to lighten up a little.

KIRBY

Three girls are dead.

ERIN

Right. But it's like what Sidney said in class today. Use it to your advantage. Sometimes it can make people stronger, y'know?

KIRBY

I guess.

ERIN

Look, all I'm saying is that whenever you're ready to come out of that little hole you've crawled into, you've got friends waiting on the other side.

AMY

And Wesley

ERIN

And Wesley!

KIRBY

I'm sorry. It's just… It's hard. This last year has been hard. And seeing that mask in class today… You know, I tried _so hard_ to get it out of my head and now just like that, it's back in my life again.

ERIN

Maybe you should try focusing on other things.

AMY

Yeah. Like dating!

KIRBY

What?

AMY

Put yourself out there! Y'know, flip back your hair and batter those eyelids. I think that Danny kid has a crush on you.

KIRBY

Danny Drake? Get real.

AMY

I'm serious! The guy pops a boner every time he hears your name. Why do you think he's always following you around?

KIRBY

He isn't. It's that annoying little Junior, Bree. Danny's just like her seeing-eye dog.

AMY

A minor detail. Want me to hook you up?

ERIN gets up from the bed. She stubs out her cigarette.

ERIN

There is way too much oestrogen in here. I'm gonna' get a drink. You guys want anything?

KIRBY

I'm good, thanks.

AMY shakes her head. ERIN leaves the room.

AMY

So? What do ya' say?

KIRBY

I appreciate the gesture, but I think I'll pass.

AMY

Oh, come on

KIRBY

Amy, considering the last guy I had a crush on tried to kill me, I think it's safe to say that dating isn't really on my High School agenda right now.

AMY lowers her gaze.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

But when it is, I'll make sure you'll be the first to know.

AMY looks up again. KIRBY is smiling. They both laugh.

AMy

God, what is taking Oakley so long? You think maybe there's a sale at Abercrombie?

KIRBY

Either that or they're repeating 90210

The telephone on ERIN'S bedside table suddenly rings.

RING RING!

AMY

Speak of the Devil.

AMY picks up the phone. KIRBY looks back out the window. DEWEY and JUDY are no longer outside.

AMY

Hello, Kirby's House of Fun?

KIRBY rolls her eyes.

VOICE

I wanna' speak to Kirby

There's no mistaking the voice.

AMY is completely oblivious.

AMY

Can I ask who's calling?

VOICE

Yes.

AMY

So… who's calling?

VOICE

_It's a secret._

AMY stretches the phone out to KIRBY. She's bored already. KIRBY looks at the phone in her hands.

KIRBY

Is it Oakley?

AMY

I don't think so.

KIRBY

Who is it?

AMY

Ya' got me. But he asked for you.

KIRBY doesn't move.

AMY

(CONT'D)

Don't make me get up.

KIRBY gets to her feet. She takes the phone.

AMY

Maybe it's Danny calling for a little TLC

KIRBY grins.

KIRBY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello, Kirby

KIRBY freezes. That voice… So familiar…

KIRBY

Who is this?

VOICE

I'll give you one guess.

KIRBY knows immediately. She covers the mouth piece with one hand.

KIRBY

(TO AMY)

Get Judy.

AMY jumps to her feet. She runs out the room.

KIRBY

(BACK TO PHONE)

I'll give you one more chance to tell me again, asshole. Who is this?

VOICE

That's not the way we play the game.

KIRBY

I'm not in the fucking mood to play games.

VOICE

What if your life depended on it?

KIRBY steps back up to the window.

VOICE

Enjoying the view?

KIRBY

Can you see me?

VOICE

Uh-huh

KIRBY

Where are you?

VOICE

I'm everywhere.

KIRBY

Oh good, a God complex

VOICE

Something like that.

KIRBY gets testy with him.

KIRBY

What do you want?

VOICE

To pick up where we left off. I think we ended on bad terms, wouldn't you agree?

KIRBY

Fuck you.

LAUGHTER from the other end of the line.

VOICE

Watch your tongue. _I might just have to cut it out._

JUDY, ERIN and AMY burst into the bedroom.

KIRBY

You're gonna' get caught.

VOICE

Not this time.

KIRBY

What makes you so sure?

VOICE

Trust me. Did you really think this was over?

KIRBY

You're getting obvious. Where's your originality?

VOICE

I'm just getting started.

KIRBY

Ah. What's your motive?

VOICE

That's not until the final act.

KIRBY

I'm on the edge of my seat.

VOICE

I'll just bet you are.

JUDY

Kirby, give me the phone.

VOICE

Don't you dare.

KIRBY holds up a hand to stop JUDY.

KIRBY

You're a fucking coward.

VOICE

I'm not scared.

KIRBY

Bullshit!

VOICE

Who's pulling the strings here?

KIRBY

Why are you doing this?

VOICE

Why not?

KIRBY

You're psychotic.

VOICE

I'm a sociopath.

KIRBY

It's time to step up your game, asshole. Stop treading the waters. This has all been done before.

VOICE

_Be careful what you wish for!_

JUDY

That's enough!

JUDY snatches the phone from KIRBY'S hands. She brings it to her ear.

The line is dead. He's gone.


	12. Dewey Pays the Prescott's a Visit

CUT TO:

INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE – LATER

FOCUS ON E.C.U. OF TELEVISION SCREEN

A flashy REPORTER is standing outside WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL. Police can be seen in the background, while an ambulance crew can be spotted carting out a body bag on a stretcher. It's obvious this footage was shot earlier in the day.

REPORTER

The Woodsboro Double Murder Case has taken a dramatic twist today after the body of missing High School student, Amanda Mackenzie, was found dead earlier this morning.

CLICK! The screen switches off.

PULL BACK to reveal SIDNEY standing at the kitchen counter with her back to the TV. NEIL PRESCOTT stands next to it, his face etched with concern. He looks a lot older, and the time he has spent worrying about SIDNEY is obvious by the lines in his face.

SIDNEY

It doesn't make any sense, Dad. Why is this happening?

NEIL

I don't know, Sid. This might have nothing to do with you.

SIDNEY

Another murder in Woodsboro. Only one reason springs to mind.

NEIL

There are a lot of sick people out there. Maybe someone just snapped. An ex-boyfriend maybe. Or girlfriend?

SIDNEY

No. There was a reason she was found in my classroom, Dad. It's like a bad joke.

NEIL

I just don't understand.

SIDNEY wants to cry. Her face is pained. She clenches her fists together on the table top. Get a grip, Sid!

SIDNEY

This is all Mum's fault.

NEIL stops. Her words cut deep.

NEIL

Maybe we should leave town for a couple of days. We can put all this behind us.

SIDNEY

And go where? Hiding never solves anything, Dad. It just makes it harder for people to find us.

NEIL

All the more reason to leave, Sid. Please. Let's just go.

SIDNEY thinks about it for a moment before the doorbell goes. SIDNEY turns to answer it.

NEIL

No. Let me.

He walks out of the kitchen to answer the front door. SIDNEY stays put. She can hear voices.

NEIL comes back in to the kitchen.

NEIL

Someone here to see ya', kiddo.

SIDNEY looks up. DEWEY follows in behind NEIL. He takes off his hat.

SIDNEY beams.

SIDNEY

Dewey!

She rushes over to him. They hug.

DEWEY

Just checking in. Wanted to make sure you were okay. How you doin'?

SIDNEY

Never been better. My classroom is now a crime scene. Guess I won't be on the curriculum for tomorrow.

DEWEY

I'm sorry, Sid.

SIDNEY

Where's Gale?

DEWEY

She's at home. Pre-menstrual.

SIDNEY

How are you guys?

DEWEY

We're okay.

SIDNEY nods. She understands.

DEWEY lets out a sigh.

DEWEY

This isn't the only reason I'm here, Sid.

SIDNEY

I didn't think so.

DEWEY

Kirby got a phonecall.

SIDNEY

Was it him?

DEWEY

I think so. We couldn't trace the call.

SIDNEY

Dewey, there's something else.

DEWEY

What?

SIDNEY

Someone was in my office today.

DEWEY

Did they take anything?

SIDNEY

No. But I found this.

SIDNEY hands him the photo frame. He takes a look at it.

DEWEY

Let's go.


	13. Oakley Sets the Rules

CUT TO:

INT. ERIN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

SIDNEY, DEWEY, JUDY, KIRBY, ERIN and AMY are there.

DEWEY

You're sure it was him?

KIRBY

Do bears shit in the woods?

DEWEY

Did he make any direct threats?

KIRBY

Only when I cussed. He said he'd cut out my tongue. God knows my Mum would be pleased.

SIDNEY

It's okay to be scared, Kirby.

KIRBY

I'm not scared. Not anymore. This last year it just feels like I've been going through the motions, y'know? I wake up. Eat some breakfast. Go to school… This doesn't really change any of that. I mean, besides the obvious. Now, I wake up, eat some breakfast, go to school and find a dead body hanging in the middle of the auditorium.

JUDY

Did he say anything else?

KIRBY

He didn't burst into song if that's what you're asking.

SIDNEY

Kirby…

KIRBY

Sorry. He said something about a game, and not playing by the rules.

DEWEY

What kind of game?

KIRBY

We're not exactly talking about Tic-Tac-Toe here, Sheriff. You figure it out.

AMY

Like in the movies?

DEWEY turns his attention toward AMY.

AMY

(CONT'D)

Right before someone dies, the killer always calls to play a game of 'Movie Trivia' with his victim.

KIRBY

Exactly. It's like his trademark, y'know? Have you even seen 'STAB'?

DEWEY

I'm not the world's biggest David Schwimmer fan.

KIRBY

Can't say I blame ya'. He does look cute with a moustache though. Anyway, I thought they used 'Based on a true story' for a reason. He never played phone tag with you?

SIDNEY

It doesn't matter what happened. It's always the same story. Some jumped up psycho thinks he or she is clued up enough on horror movies to start making their own. You'd think they'd have seen enough to know that the good guys always win.

OAKLEY

(O.S.)

Wrong.

They all look up. OAKLEY is standing in the doorway.

ERIN

Oakley! Where _were_ you?

OAKLEY

The closet.

JUDY

How did you get in?

OAKLEY

The front door was unlocked. Y'know, with a killer on the loose and then inviting Sidney Prescott round for a tea party _probably_ isn't the best idea. You're like sitting ducks. I can think of 101 ways to pick you all off one by one with _this_ finger.

He holds up his right pinky.

KIRBY

Not funny.

OAKLEY

I'm hilarious.

OAKLEY surveys the room, his eyes scanning over everybody.

OAKLEY

(CONT'D)

Did I miss something?

KIRBY

The killer called me.

OAKLEY

No shit?

ERIN

No shit.

OAKLEY

Shit! I knew I should've came straight over! What was it like?

DEWEY

You didn't answer her question.

OAKLEY

Huh?

DEWEY

Where were you?

OAKLEY

I told you. I was at home.

JUDY

What took you so long?

OAKLEY

I was watching 90210

KIRBY gives AMY a wink.

DEWEY and JUDY exchange a look.

OAKLEY

Am I in trouble, Sheriff?

DEWEY

I'm gonna' need to take a look at your phone.

OAKLEY

Are you _kidding_ me?

KIRBY

That's really not necessary…

OAKLEY

Thank you!

JUDY

It's just a precaution. If his story adds up then we'll have nothing to worry about.

KIRBY

No way. In case you hadn't noticed, Oakley didn't make the football team for a reason.

OAKLEY pulls a face.

OAKLEY

Because I didn't try out?

KIRBY

No, because you're a pussy! No offense.

OAKLEY

None taken.

KIRBY

I mean, Amy probably packs more of a punch

AMY

It's true. I'm a total dude.

DEWEY gives JUDY a look. She raises her eyebrows. They've got a point.

ERIN

Can it not wait until morning?

JUDY

Alright. But I mean it. _First thing_ in the morning. And if I find anything even _remotely_ suspicious, I'm gonna' throw your ass into jail

OAKLEY

Promise?

JUDY

I'm serious.

OAKLEY

Me too. How cool would that look on my school record?

DEWEY

Alright, this can wait until morning. But we need to start figuring out what we're up against here.

SIDNEY

You mean who.

OAKLEY

Not exactly.

All eyes are on OAKLEY.

KIRBY

Whaddya' mean?

OAKLEY

Come on, Kirby. Don't play dumb. This has 'Film Class' written all over. Let's put our good skills to use. It's time for us to _really_ shine

KIRBY

You've lost me.

OAKLEY

Okay, first we start off with a mystery. A murder. Maureen Prescott.

SIDNEY looks stung.

OAKLEY

Cotton Weary is wrongfully accused and sent to jail. Fast forward one year later, and the murders start happening again. Everything we thought we knew up to this point goes out the window. Next, Sidney goes to college. Surprise surprise, she's enrolled herself at 'SPLATTER UNIVERSITY'.

SIDNEY

Beat around the bush, why don't you.

OAKLEY

It happens again. A classic 'Revenge' plot. Simple, yet effective. It worked for 'FRIDAY THE 13TH'. Next stop, Hollywood. Hello, long lost brother. Why the long face?

DEWEY

Get to the point, Oakley.

OAKLEY

And now last year. Return to Woodsboro. Jill Roberts was shit out of luck the day she came crawling out of the womb. People thought it was a remake until the final twist. It _still_ ties in with the original. It all goes back to Sid.

DEWEY checks his watch impatiently. He shoots OAKLEY a disapproving look.

OAKLEY

Quadrilogies are almost unheard of in the horror genre. Hell, I might have just made that word up! But now it's happening again. We're not looking at a sequel to the remake. That would be too easy. There are still guidelines to follow. What we're looking at here is a _franchise_.

DEWEY

A what?

OAKLEY

Quote. An intellectual property involving the characters, setting and trademarks of an original work of media. Unquote.

KIRBY

You think someone's trying to go Michael Myers on our ass?

OAKLEY

Ding ding ding. Ladies and gentlemen, we've found ourselves in horror movie limbo. Horror franchises are like the monsters that populate them. Just when you think a series is dead, it'll rise back up from the grave in some new, grotesque-yet-unintentionally-ridiculous form. Kirby. Trivia time. Excluding the God awful remake and it's sequel – let's face it, Rob Zombie is no Beyonce – how many 'HALLOWEEN' movies were there?

KIRBY

Eight.

OAKLEY

Correct. And the main antagonist?

KIRBY

Laurie Strode.

OAKLEY

Miss Laurie Strode, none other than everybody's favourite Scream Queen, Jamie Lee Curtis. Out of the entire series, how many movies is Strode in?

KIRBY

Four.

OAKLEY

Right! Four out of eight movies, and yet Michael still keeps hacking his way through until the end credits.

KIRBY

Except for 'SEASON OF THE WITCH'.

OAKLEY

Precisely. Hello, 'HALLOWEEN 3', goodbye Michael Myers. At least for now.

KIRBY

'FRIDAY THE 13th: A NEW BEGINNING'. Goodbye, Jason.

Besides ERIN, everyone else looks dumbfounded.

DEWEY

I can see you're trying to make a point here, guys, but I don't follow.

ERIN

What they mean is that the franchise can survive without Sidney. Or Ghostface, for that matter.

OAKLEY

Exactly! It's time to shake things up a bit. Anything goes. Principal Himbry's dead? BAM. Not anymore. He's now a zombie out for revenge. And brains.

SIDNEY

What are you getting at?

KIRBY

He means this might not be about you anymore, Sid. You're just a cameo.

OAKLEY

Sad but true. Least you can rest easy tonight. Now the cat's out of the bag, this could go in a number of different directions. New York. Space. We could end up with a completely unrelated sequel. Or even worse: the comedy sequel.

DEWEY

Come again?

KIRBY

The comedy sequel. Iconic horror franchises always run the risk of developing into unintentional self-satire. Except that nowadays, a lot of studios think they can combat this head on by acknowledging the fact openly. What do they do? They hire a writer to pen themselves a script that replaces horror with cute, self-referential jokes.

OAKLEY

'CHILD'S PLAY' is the perfect example.

AMY

I'm getting a headache.

JUDY

Yeah. I'm gonna' call for a time out.

OAKLEY

But there's still so much ground to cover.

ERIN

Take the bait, Oakley. You can breathe now.

SIDNEY

So basically, anything goes?

KIRBY

To cut a long story short. Anyone can die. Anyone can be the killer.

SIDNEY

But if this isn't about me, then what is going on?

KIRBY

I dunno. Maybe it's aliens.

OAKLEY

My money's on Himbry.


	14. The Morning After the Night Before

CUT TO:

INT. RILEY HOUSE – BEDROOM – MORNING

GALE is asleep on the bed. She's alone. She stretches her arm out automatically, her eyes still closed. She reaches for DEWEY and feels the empty space next to her.

She bolts up. Gets out of bed and heads downstairs.

DEWEY is asleep on the sofa, in full uniform.

GALE stares at him for a minute. She looks sentimental.

Without warning, she grabs a pillow out from under him and throws it at his face.

DEWEY wakes up groggy.

DEWEY

Gale? What the Hell are you doing?

GALE

Room service. This is your wake up call.

DEWEY

What time is it?

GALE

Early. Where have you been?

DEWEY

Asleep!

GALE

Bullshit. I waited up for you.

DEWEY

I was over at Judy's.

Hell freezes over. GALE narrows her eyes.

GALE

I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What?

DEWEY

I said I was over at –

GALE

I heard you the first time. What the fuck were you doing over there?

DEWEY

Working. I was keeping an eye on them.

GALE

Is that all?

DEWEY

Give up the interrogation act, Gale. I'm too tired.

GALE

I don't give a shit. Did something happen?

DEWEY

Between me and Judy? No, of course not!

GALE

To Kirby, dipshit!

DEWEY hesitates for a minute. He sits up.

DEWEY

No. I was just being careful.

GALE

You could've called.

DEWEY

Would you have answered?

They lock eyes. The tension is almost unbearable.

The doorbell suddenly RINGS!

GALE looks round impatiently. She's pissed.

DEWEY

You want me to get that?

She points an accusing finger at him.

GALE

Don't you move. I'll be right back.

GALE storms out of the living room and down the hall. She charges toward the front door. Swings it open.

GALE

WHAT?

BREE stands on the doorstep, smiling sweetly.

BREE

Hi.

GALE

Do I know you?

BREE

Bree Diamond. I'm a student at Woodsboro High. I write for the school paper?

GALE

Good for you.

GALE begins to swing the door closed. BREE stops it from closing.

BREE

I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?

GALE

I don't do interviews, sweetie. Get the fuck off my front porch.

She pushes against the door again, harder. BREE puts her foot in the doorway. GALE is getting mad.

GALE

Look –

BREE

(INTERRUPTING)

It'll only take a minute. Off the record. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened last night.

GALE

Come again?

BREE

Last night. At the Deputy's house. Kirby?

GALE stares blankly back at her. None of this is making any sense.

GALE

Spit it out, sweetcheeks.

BREE

She got a phonecall from the killer.

GALE

She got a _what_ from _who_ now?

BREE

You mean you didn't know? The whole town's talking about it. I would've thought being the Sheriff's wife…

GALE

You'd think that, wouldn't you?

BREE

I'm sorry, I just thought –

GALE

You did good, High School girl. Class dismissed.

GALE rudely shuts the door on her face.

DEWEY is standing in the hallway behind her.

DEWEY

Who was that?

GALE

Mini-Me.

DEWEY

What?

GALE

Newsflash, Dwight. How long did you really think it would take before I found out about Kirby's phonecall last night?

DEWEY

Honestly? Longer than this.

GALE

Why didn't you tell me?

DEWEY

It's on a 'need-to-know' basis. Need to know? Nope.

GALE

The whole _fucking_ town knows!

DEWEY

They do?

GALE

I can't believe this, Dewey. What happened to us? Huh? I thought we were a team.

DEWEY

Gale, we're not playing a game.

GALE

No, but some fucker out there is.

DEWEY

Calm down.

GALE

No, I will not calm down. Has Sidney had a phonecall?

DEWEY

Not yet.

GALE

But?

DEWEY

No buts.

GALE steps up to him.

GALE

Do not lie to me, Dewey. Now is not a very good time of the month to piss me off.

She exaggerates the last three words.

DEWEY

Someone's cranky.

GALE

Do you want my foot up your ass? Start talking.

DEWEY

Someone broke in to Sidney's office.

GALE

Someone?

DEWEY

I don't know yet. I've gotta' look into it.

GALE

What happened?

DEWEY

There was a picture of Sidney and Tatum on her desk. Someone smashed it.

GALE

Oh my God… _This_ you decide to keep from me?

DEWEY

Like I said: 'Need-to-know'.

GALE

Like it or not, Dewey, we're just as much a part of this as Sidney is.

DEWEY

No we're not. Are we?

GALE

God, sometimes you can be so fucking naïve.

DEWEY

Hey…

GALE

Don't pull the sympathy card out now. You've had your turn. You should've told me.

DEWEY

So you can write another book about it?

GALE stops. His words sting.

GALE

Nice.

GALE pushes past him and heads up the stairs. DEWEY instantly regrets his words. He stands at the bottom and calls up to her.

DEWEY

Gale, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Gale?

We hear a bedroom door slam shut.

DEWEY'S eyes sink to the floor. He softly pads back into the living room.

Quick as a flash, GALE is back down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day. DEWEY whirls around in a daze.

DEWEY

Where are you going?

GALE

Out.

She's out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

DEWEY sinks down into the sofa and holds his head in his hands. He let's out a defeated sigh.


	15. Gale On A Mission

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO – STREET – MORNING

GALE'S SUV is driving along the street. She spots a girl walking along on the sidewalk. It's BREE. GALE slows the car down to a stop. She calls out the window.

GALE

Hey! Nancy Drew!

BREE stops. She turns. She looks bewildered.

BREE

It's Bree.

GALE

Where you heading?

BREE

Let's see. It's a school day, so…

GALE

Get in.

BREE jumps in the passenger seat. GALE pulls off.

GALE

I'm sorry about earlier.

BREE shrugs, trying to play it cool.

BREE

I heard you could be a bitch sometimes.

GALE shoots her a sideways glance.

BREE

I did my research.

GALE lets the comment slide.

GALE

So you write for the school paper?

BREE

Uh-huh. Yeah.

GALE

Must be pretty exciting stuff with everything that's going on.

BREE

It's fucking _epic_. Exactly what I need. You know I used to watch you on TV all the time? I literally idolised you. I've read all your books. They're so inspiring. I hope one day I can be as successful as you. Ya know? I mean sure, I've heard stories about you being a total Cruella, but this whole Media thing is just so fucking cut throat and –

GALE is bored. She cuts her off. Straight to the point.

GALE

Look. Breeze, was it? I'm really not one for small talk. I thought I'd give it a shot. It's not for me.

BREE

BREE. It's Bree. Like the cheese? Want me to spell it out for you?

GALE

No time. I need your help.

BREE

What can I do for you?

GALE

It's not what you can do for me. It's what _I_ can do for _you_.

BREE

Okay…?

GALE

You wanna' make it big, Rookie?

BREE

Rookie? I've worked on this paper for –

GALE

Simple question. A 'Yes' or 'No' should cut it just fine.

BREE

Yes.

GALE

Optimism. Great. I can help you get there.

BREE

You can?

GALE

Of course. You're just gonna' have to step up to the plate. I don't work with amateurs. But you? You're different. I like you.

BREE grins stupidly.

BREE

I like you too.

GALE

You killed it. The moment's gone. Listen up, Rookie. With your resources and my experience, we can catch this bastard.

BREE

Who?

GALE

The killer! Are we even on the same page here?

BREE

I think I'm star struck.

GALE

Do _not_ make me stop this fucking car. Are you gonna' help me or not?

BREE

Whaddya' need me for?

GALE

I need access to the school. Think you can help me out?

BREE

Could I get expelled for this?

GALE

Maybe.

BREE

I _really _need my scholarship.

GALE

Think of the headlines. I could make you a _star_. You on board?

BREE

What do you want with the school?

GALE

Sidney Prescott works there. Kirby Reed is a student there. And fuck me if I'm wrong, but didn't the body of a missing student turn up in class yesterday looking very much dead?

BREE

Jeez, you make it sound like she just strolled on in.

GALE

You know for a reporter, you're really not all too bright are you?

This pushes BREE'S buttons.

BREE

Stop the car.

GALE

What?

BREE

I can walk from here.

GALE

No.

BREE

So help me God, if you don't stop this car I am going to blind you with pepper spray.

GALE pulls over. We can see the school just a little bit further up the road. BREE unbuckles her seatbelt.

GALE

Just hear me out. I know what it's like to be hated. Between you and me, we won't be winning any popularity contests any time soon. I get that. It's fine. Woodsboro doesn't need us. And you know what? We don't need Woodsboro. It's nothing but a fucking bump in the road to success. You and me? We're so much _bigger_ than this. We can do great things.

BREE

Nice speech. Did you come up with that in the shower?

GALE grabs BREE'S arm as she opens the passenger door. She's desperate.

GALE

Bree, please. I need you.

BREE hesitates for a minute. She's been completely won over.

BREE

Alright. Come on.


	16. Original Trio Reunite

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CORRIDOR – LATER

The school bell RINGS. Students begin piling out of their classrooms.

FOCUS ON

OAKLEY as he stands beside a classroom door. It bursts open. Students begin to file out. KIRBY, ERIN and AMY exit the class. He steps up to them.

OAKLEY

So, first period. Feel like a rock star yet?

KIRBY lets out a groan. As they make their way toward their next class, a number of students stop to stare and whisper.

KIRBY

You'd think everybody would stop staring at me like I just butchered the Prom Queen.

OAKLEY

Cute.

AMY

Are you kidding? You're kind of the shit now.

ERIn

Yeah, take the reigns. Don't be such a social disease.

WESLEY appears out of the crowds behind them. He whistles loudly.

WESLEY

Yo, Monster Squad!

They stop and turn round. WESLEY jogs up to them. He gives AMY a quick peck on the cheek.

WESLEY

How's it feel to be famous?

KIRBY

Delightful. Want me to sign your ass?

WESLEY

I'd be honoured. Anyone got a pen?

KIRBY reaches into her bag and pulls her hand back out again, giving WESLEY the finger.

WESLEY

So I heard about your little 'Dial-A-Date'. How'd that work out for ya'?

KIRBY

Is there anyone that doesn't know about my starring role?

ERIN

Doubtful. It's been doing the rounds on Facebook.

OAKLEY

And someone's updated your Wikipedia.

KIRBY looks at him in horror.

KIRBY

What?

OAKLEY

I'm kidding.

KIRBY

(TO WESLEY)

So who told you?

WESLEY

Sheriff Riley came to my house this morning.

AMY

What? Oh, that's brilliant!

WESLEY

You're telling me.

KIRBY

What did he say?

WESLEY

"You have the right to remain silent." Ha. No. He asked me where I was last night. Lucky for me, I had an alibi.

KIRBY

It checked out?

WESLEY

Of course it checked out. Oh man, you should've seen the look on my Mum's face. Classic.

OAKLEY suddenly stumbles forward as someone pushes past him. It's BREE.

KIRBY calls out after her.

KIRBY

Watch where you're going, Media Monkey!

BREE gives her the finger.

Following closely behind her is none other than GALE. She's wearing a grey sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over her head and a pair of large, dark sunglasses over her eyes. She towers over most of the other students. Nobody recognises her.

KIRBY nods in her direction as she passes.

KIRBY

Who's Lurch?

WESLEY

Ya' got me…

GALE lowers her head and picks up the pace. She sidles up next to BREE as they move further along the hallway.

BREE

Are you gonna' shoot someone?

GALE

I'm just getting into character.

BREE

You look like you walked off the set of 'DANGEROUS MINDS'.

GALE

If I had a gun under here you'd be the first to know, believe me. Which one's Sidney's office?

BREE

It's just up here.

They stop outside her office door.

GALE

Is this it?

BREE points to the name plate across the door: MISS SIDNEY PRESCOTT

BREE

(SARCASTICALLY)

Y'know for a reporter you're really not all too bright are ya?

GALE glowers at her. She tries the door. It's locked.

GALE

I don't suppose you've got a key on you?

BREE

I'm not the janitor.

GALE swipes out a credit card.

BREE

That only works in the movies.

She swipes the card down the side of the door frame and past the lock. Nothing.

GALE

Shit!

Someone catches BREE'S eye. The JANITOR strolls past them, whistling to himself.

BREE

Watch and learn, Has-Been.

GALE watches her for a second before she completely loses her in the sea of students.

She returns moments later with a set of keys in her hands.

GALE

How did you…?

BREE

Need-to-know basis, Gale.

GALE

Do _not_ start that shit with me.

BREE

(LAUGHING)

And you called me a rookie…

GALE snatches them out of her hands. She begins trying every key.

BREE

You're welcome.

CLICK! The door unlocks!

GALE

Bree, you fucking genius.

She walks into the office. BREE takes a cautious look over both shoulders before following her inside. She closes the door shut behind her.

GALE is already pulling open the drawers to her desk. BREE stands by the doorway.

BREE

What are you looking for, exactly?

GALE

Anything.

BREE

I bet you just _love_ to play 'CLUE!'

GALE

Play what?

BREE

It's a board game. Never mind.

GALE begins going through the papers on SIDNEY'S desk. She's making a mess.

BREE

So… you think Sidney did it? You think she killed those girls?

GALE

Of course not.

BREE

Then why are we here?

GALE stops. She picks up several pages off SIDNEY'S desk.

BREE

What is that? Gale?

GALE

They're student files.

BREE

For who?

GALE

Erin Hicks and Oakley Daniels. I just found them here next to Kirby's.

BREE

Erin Hicks? The Deputy's sister? She's not a suspect, is she?

GALE freezes.

GALE

What?

BREE doesn't have time to reply. The door behind her suddenly swings open to reveal… SIDNEY and DEWEY. They're all as shocked as each other.

DEWEY

Gale?

GALE

Oh, shit.

SIDNEY

How did you get into my office?

BREE

Uhh… I should go.

BREE attempts to leave.

GALE

Hold it right there, Newbie. If I'm going down, you're coming down with me.

BREE turns to SIDNEY, her eyes pleading.

SIDNEY

Go. But I want to talk to you later.

BREE legs it out of the office. DEWEY closes the door shut behind her.

SIDNEY crosses her arms.

GALE

Okay, this is _not_ what it looks like.

SIDNEY

It looks like you broke into my office.

GALE

Alright, then I suppose it's exactly what it looks like.

DEWEY

What are you _doing_ here, Gale?

GALE

I was worried.

DEWEY raises an eyebrow. He smells bullshit.

GALE

Fine. I don't like being out of the loop, okay?

SIDNEY

So it's all about you.

GALE

Sid, please just listen to me!

DEWEY

I think you've said enough.

GALE

Oh really? Because you sure as Hell _haven't_. I'm your _wife_, Dewey. We've been through this together. All of us.

DEWEY

That's not an excuse to go snooping around.

GALE

I was investigating.

DEWEY

You're no Sherlock Holmes.

SIDNEY

What did you hope to find in my office?

GALE

I… I don't know. I messed up.

DEWEY

Gale…

GALE

Stop treating me like one of the bad guys. I have a right to know what's going on. After last year, Dewey, you of all people should know that.

DEWEY averts his gaze.

DEWEY

That's not what this is about.

GALE

Then what is it? Why is it _so_ important for you _not _to tell me?

DEWEY

Because I don't want to see you get hurt, Gale! Not again.

GALE is taken aback. She stares at him carefully.

GALE

What?

DEWEY

I can't afford to lose you, Gale. I need you.

GALE is lost for words. She steps up to DEWEY and takes his head in her hands. Her eyes fill up with tears as she stares at him.

GALE

I'm not going anywhere.

SIDNEY clears her throat. The moment is gone.

SIDNEY

Gale's right, Dewey

DEWEY

She is?

GALE

I am?

SIDNEY

If the killer is after me…

DEWEY

_If_. It's a big 'if'.

SIDNEY

… then we can't afford to be keeping secrets. We need each other. I don't have much left for me in Woodsboro. Besides my Dad… you're the closest thing I have to family.

DEWEY bows his head. GALE is touched.

DEWEY

Alright. Let's look at the facts. At the time Kirby got her phonecall, both Erin Hicks and Amy Parker were present.

GALE

You think that rules them out altogether?

DEWEY

Not exactly. But they can't have made the call. Their friend Oakley Daniels arrived not long after we did. Judy checked his phone log this morning. It was clean.

GALE

That doesn't mean he couldn't have made the calls from another phone.

DEWEY

Exactly.

SIDNEY

So…?

DEWEY

Aw heck, I don't know. It could've been any one of those kids.

SIDNEY

What about Amy's boyfriend, Wesley Carr?

DEWEY

He said he was at home all last night with his parents. It checks out.

GALE

Are you actually getting anywhere with your investigation?

DEWEY

It's not that simple, Gale.

GALE

Well we're running out of time.

SIDNEY

Oh my God… The football game.

DEWEY

What?

SIDNEY

Tonight, at the school. There's a big game. The students have been looking forward to it for weeks.

GALE

Sounds like the perfect time to catch the whole town off guard.

SIDNEY

Exactly.

GALE

What are we gonna' do? Are you gonna' cancel the game?

DEWEY

No. This could be our shot to catch this guy. Or girl. Or whatever.

SIDNEY

You want to use the game to draw them out?

DEWEY

It's worth a try.

SIDNEY

What if somebody else gets hurt?

DEWEY

I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen.

GALE

And if you can't?

DEWEY shrugs his shoulders.

DEWEY

It's a risk that we've gotta' take.


	17. Kirby in Class

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CLASSROOM – MUCH LATER

An English lesson is taking place.

KIRBY is sat at her desk in the far end of the room while their teacher, MR HILL, gives his lecture. Behind him on the blackboard are the words 'ROMEO AND JULIET'

MR HILL

… and it is considered by many critics to be one of his most recognisable plays. Now if you could all turn to page 47…

KIRBY switches off while the rest of the class pull out their textbooks.

Across from the right of KIRBY sits OAKLEY, looking very bored. He holds his head in his hands, looking as though he's trying his very best not to fall asleep.

KIRBY turns her head to look out of the window. There are still reporters outside.

On her desk, her cell phone suddenly vibrates.

KIRBY snaps back to attention, her eyes on her phone. She picks it up.

It's a text message from OAKLEY.

FOCUS ON

Cell phone. The text reads: "whats UR favourite scary movie? ;)"

KIRBY smiles. She looks toward OAKLEY, who has turned in his seat to face her. She gives him the finger. OAKLEY winks.

At the front of the class, the teacher clears his throat.

MR HILL

Something you'd like to share, Miss Reed?

KIRBY playfully salutes him.

KIRBY

Sir, no Sir.

MR HILL raises an eyebrow.

MR HILL

As I was saying…

There is a sudden knock at the door. MR HILL lets out an exasperated sigh.

FOCUS ON

We can see SIDNEY through the glass panel of the door.

MR HILL beckons her in.

MR HILL

Miss Prescott. To what do we owe this pleasure?

SIDNEY

I'm sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could have a word with Kirby?

MR HILL

Oh yes, please, by all means. Get her out of here.

KIRBY collects her things and stands up from her desk. She makes her way across the classroom.

OAKLEY

Uh-oh, Spaghetti-O's.

She swats him over the head as she walks past.

SIDNEY smiles at her as they step outside the classroom. She shuts the door behind her. DEWEY is waiting outside for them.

KIRBY

I'm almost afraid to ask.

SIDNEY

I've been speaking with Dewey. We both think it might be a good idea if you missed the game tonight.

KIRBY

What? Why?

DEWEY

It might not be safe.

KIRBY

What are you talking about? It's a game of _football_, not Russian roulette.

DEWEY

We know that, Kirby. But after the murders, and now last night's phonecall? It might be best to lie low for a while.

KIRBY

Nah-uh. I'm sorry, but no way. People are _expecting_ me not to come, which is exactly why I _have_ to. It's like the ultimate 'Fuck you' to the masses.

SIDNEY

This isn't about making a statement.

KIRBY

Then what is it about? Riddle me that.

SIDNEY

The killer called _you_, Kirby. Not me. _You._

KIRBY

Yeah and I bet that makes a welcome change.

DEWEY

That's enough. You'll stay at home, and that's all I'm gonna' say on the matter.

KIRBY

Right, like that's gonna' stop someone from dicing me into sushi.

DEWEY

I'll send Deputy Hicks over to keep an eye on you. Consider it house arrest.

KIRBY throws her arms up into the air, defeated. The final school bell rings. Class dismissed.

In a matter of seconds, the corridor begins filling up with students.

OAKLEY exits the classroom behind them.

OAKLEY

(SARCASTICALLY)

Did she confess?

KIRBY is not in the mood. She grabs OAKLEY by the arm.

KIRBY

Let's get outta' here.

OAKLEY gives SIDNEY and DEWEY a look before quickly following after her.

DEWEY turns to SIDNEY.

DEWEY

I thought that went pretty well. Right?

SIDNEY raises an eyebrow.


	18. Danny Makes His Move

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

KIRBY and OAKLEY make their way down the hallway, pushing past several students.

KIRBY

This is bullshit.

OAKLEY

Right? I don't even see what the big deal is. You want me to blow off the game and keep you company?

KIRBY

No, it's fine. You go. I'll just stay at home watching my Disney collection.

KIRBY stops at her locker. Opens it. She places her school bag inside the locker. A photograph taped to the inside of the door catches her eye.

FOCUS ON

PHOTOGRAPH: It's a picture of KIRBY, JILL and OLIVIA sitting at the FOUNTAIN. JILL'S face has been scribbled out with a marker pen.

A moment passes. KIRBY seems lost in thought. She looks sad.

A HAND SUDDENLY GRABS HER SHOULDER!

KIRBY jumps and whirls around. It's WESLEY, with AMY by his side.

KIRBY

God, Wesley!

WESLEY

Sorry, Kirbs. I didn't mean to scare ya'.

AMY

He has social difficulties.

KIRBY

I would never have guessed.

WESLEY

Hey, I said sorry.

KIRBY

Forget it.

WESLEY looks behind KIRBY and notices the photograph taped to the locker door. He nods at it.

WESLEY

Why do you keep that picture?

KIRBY slams the door shut.

KIRBY

Show-and-tell's not til Tuesday. Next question?

AMY

(PLAYFULLY)

Social difficulties…

OAKLEY

Smooth move, Romeo.

WESLEY

Shit, I'm sorry. Again.

KIRBY

I forgive you.

AMY

See, you keep saying that and he'll just walk all over you. You gotta' treat 'em mean.

WESLEY

So, you still gonna' come watch me play tonight?

KIRBY

I can't.

AMY

You _have_ to come. I'm cheering.

KIRBY

I didn't say I don't _want_ to.

OAKLEY

She's under strict orders.

WESLEY

What's that supposed to mean?

KIRBY

The Sheriff doesn't think it's a good idea. He thinks I should 'lie low' for a while.

OAKLEY

You're really not gonna' go?

ERIN

(O.S)

Go where?

ERIN steps up between KIRBY and OAKLEY. AMY and WESLEY hang back a bit from the trio as they begin walking back through the corridor.

OAKLEY

Tonight's game. Kirby's pulling out.

KIRBY

I am not pulling out.

ERIN

You're not going?

KIRBY

I didn't say that!

ERIN

Why not?

KIRBY

Dewey doesn't think it's a good idea.

ERIN

Fuck Dewey. What does he know?

KIRBY

I don't know…

AMY

Urgh. Well if you change your mind, just let us know, 'kay?

KIRBY

Sure. Okay.

WESLEY

That's our girl. See _you_ losers later.

They wave the pair of.

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH – CONTINUOS

The trio walk out of the main entrance and toward the student car park.

KIRBY

Dewey says he's gonna' send your sister over to keep an eye on me.

ERIN

Fuck her, too.

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY make their way across the car park toward KIRBY'S car. As they approach, KIRBY notices something wedged between her windscreen and the wipers. It's a GHOSTFACE mask.

KIRBY

(SARCASTICALLY)

Oh, that's just hysterical.

ERIN

Original.

OAKLEY

I love this town.

OAKLEY snatches the mask away from the windscreen and tosses it to the curb.

DANNY approaches the three friends as they begin getting inside the vehicle.

DANNY

Kirby?

OAKLEY rolls his eyes. He gets inside the car and slams the door shut behind him. ERIN hangs about.

DANNY

Could I talk to you for a sec?

KIRBY

What's up?

DANNY awkwardly turns his eyes toward ERIN. ERIN gets the hint. She gets inside the car with OAKLEY and shuts the door behind her.

DANNY

It's about Bree.

KIRBY

What about her?

DANNY

She's gonna' run a story about you in the school paper. Sidney too.

KIRBY

Figures. Is there not some scandalous teenage pregnancy to keep her otherwise occupied?

DANNY

I'm sorry. I tried to talk her out of it, but…

KIRBY

So what's the big story? No, wait, don't tell me. She thinks Sid's finally lost it and killed those three girls?

DANNY

Not quite.

KIRBY

So what is it?

DANNY

She thinks you're both a threat to the school.

KIRBY

What? Where the Hell did she get that from?

DANNY

I don't know how her mind works. She's delusional.

KIRBY

'A threat to the school'? What does that even mean?

DANNY

She thinks maybe if it wasn't for you or Sidney, then Mandy, Kelly and Nina would still be here.

KIRBY

I'm going to kill her.

DANNY

It'll only prove her point.

KIRBY

I'd be happy to.

DANNY

Kirby, relax. It's no big deal.

KIRBY

No big deal? Are you kidding me? I had a hard enough time making friends again after what happened last year without Bree making things more difficult.

DANNY lowers his head.

DANNY

I just thought you should know.

KIRBY

I know. I appreciate it. Thanks for the heads up.

DANNY

No problem. So, I guess I'll see you tonight?

KIRBY

I'm not going.

DANNY

Oh. Okay. Are you sure?

KIRBY

Positive.

DANNY

I'll buy you a hotdog?

KIRBY

Sorry, Danny. Have a nice weekend.

DANNY gives a quick nod of his head. KIRBY gets in the back of the car.

Both ERIN and OAKLEY turn round to face her.

ERIN

Did he just offer you his hotdog?

KIRBY

You were eavesdropping?

OAKLEY

Guilty. And y'know what, next time maybe you could speak up a little bit? It's harder to hear when you're whispering.

KIRBY

Just drive.


	19. Amy and Wesley Sign Off

CUT TO:

INT. AMY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

AMY and WESLEY sit in the living room, watching a movie. It's a scene from 'STAB 2'. A huge bowl of popcorn sits on top of a glass coffee table in front of them.

FOCUS ON

TELEVISION SCREEN

A SORORITY GIRL, Mena Suvari'ish, is standing at the foot of a spiralling staircase.

SORORITY GIRL

Hello?

There is a THUD from upstairs. The SORORITY GIRL is freaked.

SORORITY GIRL

Hello?

She bravely takes a step up the stairs. One… Two…

SUDDENLY, A CAT SCREECHES AS IT RUNS PAST HER!

SORORITY GIRL

Shit!

She catches her breath, when suddenly THE DOORBELL RINGS!

SORORITY GIRL

SHIT!

She takes a few steps toward the front door.

SORORITY GIRL

Who is it?

No reply.

SORORITY GIRL

(LOUDER)

Who's there?

SORORITY GIRL #2

(O.S)

CiCi? It's DeeDee. Let me in!

CICI begins unlocking the door. She swings it open to reveal DEEDEE, very Selma Blair'ish.

CICI

What are you doing here?

DEEDEE

I forgot my purse. Did anyone call for me?

CICI

No. Just some creep trying to scare me.

DEEDEE

(LAUGHING)

It's that movie 'BLEED', it brings out the Norman Bates in people.

The phone in CICI'S hand suddenly rings. CICI jumps. She stares at the phone in horror.

DEEDEE

Oh!

DEEDEE takes the phone out of CICI'S hands. She answers it.

DEEDEE

Omega Beta Zeta?

VOICE

Is CiCi there?

DEEDEE

Who's calling?

VOICE

_It's Ted._

DEEDEE

(PASSING THE PHONE TO CICI)

It's your great big mistake of a one-night-stand.

DEEDEE grabs her purse and heads back to the front door.

DEEDEE

Don't forget to set the alarm!

She swings the door open to reveal…

GHOSTFACE STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE!

He brings both arms up, a blade in each hand, and stabs them into either side of DEEDEE'S neck.

CICI is sprayed with blood. She lets out a blood curdling scream.

CICI

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The scene suddenly freezes.

BACK TO

AMY and WESLEY sitting on the couch. AMY has the remote in her hands. She's paused the movie.

AMY

Booo-ring.

WESLEY

That was the best part!

AMY gets up from her seat. WESLEY stares after her.

WESLEY

(CONT'D)

What are you doing?

AMY

We're gonna' be late.

WESLEY

We can make time.

AMY

(IMPATIENTLY)

Come on! You know how it ends.

WESLEY stands up. He wraps his arms around AMY and kisses her neck.

WESLEY

I wasn't talking about the movie.

AMY playfully pushes him away.

AMY

Sorry cowboy, but I'm not about to break any rules. I'm gonna' make it to the end credits.

WESLEY

You're bluffing.

AMY

Oh yeah? Try me.

WESLEY

You're the cheerleader stereotype. Cannon fodder!

AMY

(LAUGHING)

You're impossible. Come on.

WESLEY

(SIGHING)

Fine. But I'll hold this against you.

AMY

Where's my violin?

AMY switches off the TV and shrugs herself into WESLEY'S football jacket. WESLEY shoots her a look.

WESLEY

Not before a game! It's bad luck!

AMY

You just made that up.

WESLEY

It's true!

AMY

Whatevs. I gotta' pee. Be right back.

WESLEY

No you won't. Cannon fodder! You see?

AMY starts making her way up the stairs.

AMY

Start the car. I'll be out in a minute.

She stops halfway up the stairs. Turns around with a devilish grin on her face.

AMY

(CONT'D)

…Or will I?

WESLEY

You are so dead. Hurry up.

AMY disappears from view.

WESLEY grabs his car keys off from the coffee table and makes his way outside.

He whistles to himself as he walks down the driveway. He makes his way up to his truck and gets inside. Starts the engine and…

THE RADIO SUDDENLY BLASTS OUT!

WESLEY JUMPS!

WESLEY

Jesus Christ!

He laughs nervously to himself and turns the volume down. Begins humming along to the tune of the radio.

Behind him, we get a perfect view of AMY'S house as ALL OF THE LIGHTS SUDDENLY GO OUT!

WESLEY is oblivious.

CUT TO

INT. AMY'S HOUSE – BATHROOM – CONTINUOUS

The room is plunged into darkness. AMY stands at the sink, the tap running.

AMY

Shit!

She dries her hands, shaking her head.

AMY

(CONT'D)

Wesley?

BACK TO

EXT. AMY'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

WESLEY is now drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. He stops to check his watch. Carries on with his motions.

A moment passes. WESLEY is getting impatient. He cuts the engine and steps out of the car.

FOCUS ON

AMY'S HOUSE. The lights are still out.

WESLEY frowns.

He jogs up to the house and lets himself back in through the front door.

He flips a light switch. Nothing.

WESLEY

Amy?

He listens for a moment. There's no reply.

WESLEY

(LOUDER)

AMY? Hel-looo?

He makes his way further into the house. Through into the living room.

He squints his eyes as he tries to look out through the patio doors into the back garden. It's too dark to see anything.

SUDDENLY, HIS CELLPHONE RINGS!

WESLEY grabs his phone out of his pocket. It's AMY.

He quickly answers.

WESLEY

I thought we didn't have enough time for any games?

VOICE

I've _always_ got time.

WESLEY freezes. The score STINGS.

WESLEY

Amy?

VOICE

Do I sound like Amy to you?

WESLEY

Who is this?

VOICE

Guess.

WESLEY

Where's Amy?

The lights in the house suddenly turn back on.

WESLEY whips his head around the room in a panic, before his eyes turn toward the patio doors. Through the glass, we can see…

AMY TIED UP TO A PATIO CHAIR!

Both her arms are tied to either arm of the chair.

Her head is sunk low. We can't see her face. She's knocked out.

WESLEY

AMY!

WESLEY bolts toward the patio door. He tries to pull it open. LOCKED!

WESLEY bangs angrily on the glass.

AMY groggily lifts her head up. Her hair falls over her face. She has a bloodied nose. Tape is around her mouth.

VOICE

Don't worry. I promise to take good care of her.

WESLEY

You fucker! Let her go!

VOICE

That all depends on you.

AMY is in full panic mode. She wriggles relentlessly in her chair, trying her best to loosen the straps.

WESLEY

Don't you fucking touch her. I'll kill you!

VOICE

Not if I kill you first. Do you like to play games, Jock? _D'ya wanna be the hero?_

WESLEY

FUCK YOU!

He throws the phone to the floor and suddenly grabs a small table. He picks it up and THROWS it through the glass doors!

SMASH!

AMY'S eyes are wide with hope and wet with tears.

WESLEY bolts out through the broken door and runs to AMY'S side. He rips the tape off her mouth and begins working on her straps

AMY

Wesley! Oh my God, hurry! Please, hurry!

WESLEY

I'm trying!

There! One arm is loose!

WESLEY begins to set work on the other arm when suddenly…

BAM! GHOSTFACE LUNGES OUT FROM THE SIDE AND KNOCKS HIM OFF HIS FEET!

AMY

NO!

WESLEY and GHOSTFACE wrestle with each other to the side of AMY as she hurriedly frees her other hand. She jumps up…

JUST AS GHOSTFACE BRANDISHES HIS BLADE AND SLASHES IT THROUGH THE AIR, DOWN INTO WESLEY'S CHEST!

AMY SCREAMS!

WESLEY'S eyes go wide. He coughs up some blood.

RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPP!

GHOSTFACE forces the blade down from his chest and toward his stomach in one violent motion. WESLEY is kicking underneath him.

AMY

NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! WESLEY!

It's too late. WESLEY goes limp.

AMY lets out a sob, her knees buckling.

GHOSTFACE turns his head round to face her!

AMY lets out another scream.

GHOSTFACE jumps to his feet and makes chase.

AMY BOLTS THROUGH THE PATIO DOOR AND INTO THE LIVING ROOM!

She's running like the wind. She scrambles over the couch and heads toward the front door…

WHEN SHE SEES GHOSTFACE #2 STEP INSIDE THE HOUSE, CLOSING THE FRONT DOOR BEHIND HIM!

She stares at him for a moment in complete bewilderment.

She whirls around. GHOSTFACE #1 stands at the patio doors.

FUCK IT!

AMY heads straight for the stairs.

GHOSTFACE #2 is hot on her trail.

She hasn't even made it to the top step when…

GHOSTFACE CATCHES HER OFF GUARD AND GRABS HER BY THE LEG!

AMY hits the stairs hard. She kicks out with her leg. Manages to wriggle free!

She's on her feet again! She uses the banister to haul ass.

She makes it to the landing…

WHEN BAM! GHOSTFACE IS RIGHT BEHIND HER!

SLASH!

HE BRINGS THE KNIFE INTO AMY'S BACK!

She SCREAMS!

AMY

Stop! NO! STOP!

AND AGAIN! SLASH!

AMY pulls herself away and stumbles forward.

GHOSTFACE tackles her from behind. They nearly lose balance.

AMY is kicking and screaming as GHOSTFACE picks her up off her feet.

AMY

No! NO!

He THROWS her over the banister!

AMY falls through, back down into the living room.

She SMASHES onto the glass table!

Shards of glass and pieces of popcorn fly everywhere.

AMY is a bloody mess. She rolls on to her front. Spits blood onto the carpet. She lets out a defeated sob.

GHOSTFACE #1 approaches.

He KICKS her in the stomach.

AMY rolls over on to her back. She has blood and glass in her hair. Her face is caked.

GHOSTFACE #1 raises his boot again.

SLAM!

HE BRINGS IT DOWN ON TO HER FACE!

AMY'S NOSE CRACKS!

She is beyond words.

GHOSTFACE #2 approaches. He stands next to GHOSTFACE #1. They both take a moment to look down at her.

She is sobbing. Coughing. Gurgling. Choking on her own blood.

GHOSTFACE #1 GRABS HER BY HER HAIR!

He stands her to her feet. AMY can barely stand.

GHOSTFACE #2 VIOLENTLY STABS HER IN THE STOMACH!

AMY lets out a grunt.

GHOSTFACE #2 then drags her through the living room. AMY is stumbling, barely alive. She's hanging on!

GHOSTFACE #2 steps into the kitchen.

SLAM!

He throws AMY forward! She SMACKS into the dishwasher and then hits the floor!

The door to the dishwasher falls open. The bottom drawer slowly slides out.

FOCUS ON

A set of sharp KITCHEN KNIVES are in the bottom drawer, their blades pointed upwards.

GHOSTFACE #1 enters the room. He tilts his head in curiosity.

GHOSTFACE #2 slowly makes his way toward AMY'S body. She is absolutely covered in blood.

He lifts her up by her hair again. DRAGS her toward the dishwasher.

AMY

…P…lease…

He brings his arm back. AMY'S head tilts backwards. And then…

SLAM!

He forces AMY'S head down on to the bottom drawer of the dishwasher!

The blades of the kitchen knives SINK into her neck!

FOCUS ON

AMY'S FACE. Her eyes are swollen. Her face is bloody. She's dead.


	20. Kirby's Great Escape

CUT TO

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – BEDROOM – LATER

FOCUS ON

A book lies open, face down on a bed.

BOOK COVER: 'THE WOODSBORO ANNIVERSARY MASSACRE'

The camera PULLS BACK and PANS across the room.

KIRBY is alone. She sits at her desk, her laptop open in front of her. Her face is glued to the screen, her hands at work, typing feverishly. Music is playing through her speakers. A cover by the ARCTIC MONKEYS. RED RIGHT HAND.

There is a sudden CRACK behind her.

KIRBY spins around in her seat. She listens anxiously.

CRACK! There it is again! It's coming from her window.

KIRBY gets to her feet and makes her way across the room. She pulls the curtains open and peers outside. It's dark…

CRACK!

KIRBY jumps back.

KIRBY

Shit!

She slides the window open, just as another stone flies up at the window! It hits KIRBY square in the forehead.

KIRBY

OW!

FOCUS ON

ERIN and OAKLEY are standing outside. OAKLEY has his arm raised, ready to fire more ammo.

OAKLEY

(TO ERIN)

Ha! Oh shit, did you see that? Bullseye!

KIRBY rubs her forehead in annoyance.

KIRBY

Nice arm. That hurt like hell.

OAKLEY

Who's the pussy now?

KIRBY

What are you doing here?

ERIN

Rescuing you, fair maiden. Let down your hair.

KIRBY

What are you talking about?

OAKLEY

I'm your 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card, remember? We're busting you outta' here.

KIRBY

I don't need 'busting'.

ERIN

Like Hell you don't. Get your ass down here!

KIRBY

I can't! My parents will kill me.

ERIN

You'll get over it.

KIRBY

Easy for you to say. Besides, won't Judy kill _you_ for disobeying Sheriff's orders by planning my jail break?

OAKLEY

Will you just hurry up already? I left my motor running. This was supposed to be an 'In' and 'Out' mission.

ERIN

(LAUGHING)

Just your typical Friday night, huh?

OAKLEY shoots ERIN a look. He's getting testy.

KIRBY is hesitant. She bites her lower lip.

OAKLEY

Don't make me come up there!

There is a SUDDEN KNOCK at the bedroom door!

KIRBY pulls away from the window, just in time as her bedroom door swings open and PAM enters the room.

KIRBY

Mum! Jesus! What if I was naked?

PAM

Who were you talking to?

KIRBY raises a questioning eyebrow.

KIRBY

Nobody?

PAM

I heard voices.

KIRBY

Again? Are you still taking your meds?

PAM gives her a disapproving look. She enters the bedroom. Begins picking up clothes off the floor.

PAM

Christ, you're as bad as your father.

KIRBY

So you keep telling me.

PAM

Dinner's almost ready.

KIRBY

I'm not hungry.

PAM

You have to eat something.

KIRBY

Mum…

PAM

I'm sorry. How are you feeling?

KIRBY

Like a caged animal.

PAM

Oh. Well, great.

A moment of awkward silence.

PAM

(CONT'D)

Your father and I are worried about you, Kirby.

KIRBY

I know. It's nauseating.

PAM

Just listen to me for a sec. I mean, after everything with Jill…

KIRBY almost winces at the sound of her name.

PAM

(CONT'D)

You just never seem to let your guard down. You hide behind your jokes and sarcasm… I just don't know how you're feeling. And now last night…

KIRBY

Mum, can we not do this now?

PAM

I just think –

KIRBY

I know. I get it. But I'm not gonna' break.

PAM

We just want you to be safe.

KIRBY

Duly noted.

PAM looks at her for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh.

PAM

You _really_ are just like your father.

PAM exits the room, closing the door behind her.

KIRBY lets her breath out in a big WHOOSH. She turns back to the window and leans out. The late night air hits her face as OAKLEY suddenly appears to the left of her, grabbing her shoulder!

KIRBY yelps. She pulls back.

OAKLEY clambers in through the bedroom window.

OAKLEY

Told ya' I'd climb up. You're looking at Batman 2.0 right here, baby.

KIRBY

Impressive. Where's Robin?

OAKLEY

In the Batmobile. You're coming with us.

KIRBY

Oakley…

OAKLEY

It's Batman.

KIRBY

I _can't_. Judy will be here any minute.

OAKLEY

Well then we'll just have to make sure we're gone before she gets here.

OAKLEY gestures toward the open window.

OAKLEY

(CONT'D)

Shall we?

KIRBY grins. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

KIRBY

My hero.

OAKLEY

That's what I'm here for, Princess.


	21. Romance is Dead

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – NIGHT

DEWEY parks his jeep in the 'VISITORS CARPARK'. He and GALE both exit the vehicle.

There are several more cars in the car park. A few stragglers make their way toward the school, round back to the football field.

GALE

Should I be armed?

DEWEY

That's just a good way to get us both killed.

GALE

I'm just trying to keep ahead of the game, Dewey. Any word from Sid?

DEWEY

She should be here.

They make their way across the car park. A car suddenly ROARS past them. Headlights on, windows down, radio on full blast. It's filled with rowdy, cheering teenagers arriving in time for the game. Behind the wheel, the driver is wearing a GHOSTFACE mask.

GALE yells after them.

GALE

Assholes! I hate kids.

DEWEY

You're getting old.

GALE stops dead in her tracks. DEWEY is oblivious as he continues walking. GALE mutters under her breath.

GALE

And they say romance is dead.


	22. Sidney's Warning

CUT TO

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CORRIDOR – SAME

SIDNEY makes her way down the hallway. The building is completely deserted. She turns a corner, heading toward her office.

She hears a noise from further up the hall. SIDNEY freezes.

SIDNEY

Is someone there?

There it is again! SIDNEY purses her lips. She picks up the pace. Passes her office and follows the sound.

She sharply turns another corner and WALKS STRAIGHT INTO THE JANITOR!

JANITOR

Miss Prescott! I'm too old for you to start jumping out on me.

SIDNEY

I'm sorry.

JANITOR

What are you doing here? Aren't you watching the game?

SIDNEY

I just had to pick up some things from my office.

JANITOR

Make it quick. Gonna' be locking up soon.

He gets back to mopping the floor.

CUT TO

INT. SIDNEY'S OFFICE – SAME

SIDNEY unlocks the door and steps inside. She removes her bag and sets it down at her desk. Looks out of her window…

FOCUS ON

DEWEY and GALE as they walk across the car park.

BACK TO

SIDNEY smiles to herself. She's relieved to see them.

The phone on her desk suddenly RINGS!

RING RING!

SIDNEY is startled.

RING RING!

She shakes her head softly, laughing to herself. She begins gathering up her things.

RING RING!

She heads for the door.

Her answering machine picks up. SIDNEY'S pre-recorded voice begins to play.

SIDNEY RECORDED

_This is Sidney Prescott. I'm not able to take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number and I'll get back to you._

BEEP BEEP

SIDNEY switches off the light to her office. She begins to close the door, when…

VOICE

What's the matter, Sidney? _Cat got your tongue?_

The soundtrack stings.

SIDNEY stops dead in her tracks. Her face is filled with dread.

FOCUS ON

ANSWER MACHINE

VOICE

(CONT'D)

Quite a surprise to see you here tonight, I must say. A welcome distraction, nonetheless.

SIDNEY races in to her office. She grabs the phone off of the receiver.

SIDNEY

Get to the point, asshole.

VOICE

Ah. It's so good to finally hear your voice. _Such an honour._

SIDNEY

Who are you?

VOICE

Don't you recognise me?

SIDNEY

Answer my question.

VOICE

Do you really think you can save her, Sidney? Do you really think that she's _safe_?

SIDNEY

What are you talking about?

VOICE

Poor Kirby. Is that really any way to treat the leading lady?

SIDNEY

What do you want with her?

VOICE

That's classified information.

SIDNEY

Go to Hell.

VOICE

I will _kill her_, Sidney. _You will watch her bleed out to dry._

SIDNEY

Fuck you!

VOICE

And if you try to stop me, _you'll die too_. Just like your whore of a mother. That goes for anyone else that gets in my way. Because in this movie – our movie – there's one of us… _for each of you._

SIDNEY

Just leave her alone!

VOICE

The game's already in play, Sidney. Just know this… _Her blood is on your hands._

The line goes dead.

SIDNEY'S eyes are wide with terror. She throws the receiver down on to the desk and legs it out of her office.


	23. Missing in Action

CUT TO

EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – SAME

JUDY pulls up in the driveway. She exits the vehicle and steps up toward the house. She rings the doorbell. MALCOLM answers.

MALCOLM

Deputy Hicks. Come in.

JUDY

Thanks. Is Kirby home?

MALCOLM

She's upstairs. I'll go get her.

JUDY waits at the front door while MALCOLM heads upstairs. PAM comes out to greet her.

PAM

Any news?

JUDY

Not yet. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything. How's she been doing?

PAM

I don't know. You know how teenagers can be.

JUDY

You can say that again. Erin can still be a handful at the best of times.

JUDY gestures toward her gun holster.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

Not even this seems to put her off anymore.

PAM laughs.

PAM

Nothing a night in the cells won't fix.

JUDY

I'll have to keep that in mind.

PAM

She's a good girl. She's helped Kirby through a lot. I don't know how she would've coped without her. She's lucky to have a sister like you.

JUDY

I do my best.

MALCOLM suddenly comes bounding down the stairs. JUDY and PAM both turn their heads.

MALCOLM

She's gone!

In a matter of seconds, PAM is in full panic mode.

PAM

What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?

MALCOLM

I don't know! Her window is wide open. She must've took off somewhere

JUDY seems as though she was half expecting this. She mutters under her breath in annoyance.

JUDY

Erin…

PAM

She's with Erin? Where? Where is she?

JUDY

Stay calm. I have a hunch.

JUDY begins to head out the front door. PAM grabs her shoulder.

PAM

I'm coming with you!

JUDY

No! You have to stay here in case she comes back.

PAM

This is my _daughter_! I can't just _sit_ here!

MALCOLM

You go. I'll wait here. Call me if you hear anything.

JUDY seems reluctant, but she gives in.

JUDY

Alright. Let's go.


	24. The Big Game

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CONTINUOS

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY are getting out of OAKLEY'S car. KIRBY pulls her hood up. She looks anxious.

ERIN

I wouldn't bother. Soon as Judy realises you're gone, she's gonna' know exactly where to find you.

ERIN'S mobile phone suddenly begins to ring. She takes a look at the caller ID and holds it up for KIRBY and OAKLEY to see. It's JUDY.

ERIN

(CONT'D)

Told ya.

ERIN cancels the call.

CUT TO

INT. JUDY'S JEEP - CONTINUOUS

She's racing along the road, her phone to her ear. PAM sits in the passenger seat, holding on for dear life.

JUDY angrily throws the phone down.

JUDY

I'm going to kill her!

She hits the siren.

BACK TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CONTINUOUS

ERIN

We might as well enjoy ourselves while we still can.

KIRBY pulls her hood down.

KIRBY

Fuck it.

OAKLEY

Ooh, you're such a badass.

KIRBY

Just call me Catwoman.

OAKLEY pulls a face.

OAKLEY

Halle Berry?

KIRBY

Do I look like a cheap spinoff?

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH – FOOTBALL FIELD – CONTINUOUS

The football field is alive with activity. The bleachers are full with spectators, all cheering and waving homemade banners. Cheerleaders stand at the sideline, performing their latest routine. Excitement is in the air.

ERIN

Jesus.

KIRBY

Looks like Judy's gonna' have a hard time finding me here, huh?

They laugh as they approach the bleachers. ERIN and OAKLEY begin making their way up the steps to find themselves a seat. KIRBY follows closely behind, when a hand suddenly SHOOTS OUT from the crowd and grabs her wrist. It's DANNY.

DANNY

You made it.

KIRBY

I made it.

DANNY

I wasn't expecting you to come.

KIRBY

Can't say I blame ya.

DANNY

Well I'm glad you're here.

KIRBY

Me too.

OAKLEY whistles down at her, a few rows from the top. They've scored some seats.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

I should go.

DANNY

Yeah. Cool. I mean, okay.

KIRBY smiles. He's sweet.

KIRBY

I'm gonna' hold you to that hotdog

DANNY gives her a goofy smile. He watches her leave.

CUT TO

BREE stalks across the pitch. She heads toward the rafters and skips up the steps. She spins DANNY around.

BREE

What is she doing here?

DANNY is less than happy to see her.

DANNY

Give it a rest, Bree

BREE

Shit, I should've brought my camera.

DANNY

Drop it.

BREE'S face drops. Realisation sinks in.

BREE

FUCK!

DANNY

(IMPATIENTLY)

What now?

BREE

That bitch took my camera!

DANNY

Kirby?

BREE

Principal Tate! Damn it!

DANNY

Bree just let it go. It's over. Kirby's been through enough. Go and capitalise your career off someone else's bad luck.

BREE

Fuck you, Danny boy. This is the _perfect_ angle. Kirby Reed, survivor of the Woodsboro Anniversary Massacre, has become an emotionless, cold hearted, thrill seeking film geek with a bad attitude. Another killer is on the loose and it still doesn't stop Goldilocks from letting down her pretty blonde hair.

DANNY

You're making a big mistake…

BREE

Blow me, asshole. This fucking flame that you're burning for Kirby?

BREE brings her hand to her mouth. She licks her thumb and index finger, holds them in front of DANNY'S face, then pinches them together. She makes a soft _hissing_ noise through her teeth.

BREE

(CONT'D)

I'm putting it out. I hate to be a Debbie Downer, but it's time you wake up and smell the shit. Kirby's not waiting for you with open arms. You'll never be her Knight in Shining Armour.

DANNY

(SOFTLY)

Shut up.

BREE pouts. She looks at him with mocking eyes.

BREE

Oh, Danny. The truth hurts, doesn't it?

DANNY

Leave me alone.

BREE

My pleasure. I've got a slot with Larry King in five. Make sure you tune in.

BREE turns on her heels and storms off.

DANNY'S face is red with frustration and shame. He turns back toward KIRBY. She's looking down at him sadly. She gives a weak smile. DANNY averts his gaze.


	25. Sidney Gets Help

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – FOOTBALL FIELD - CONTINUOUS

BREE walks off the pitch and heads toward the school. SIDNEY comes storming past her. She accidentally hits into her shoulder, completely unaware.

BREE

Hey, I'm walking here! Crazy bitch…

CUT TO

DEWEY and GALE are seated on the bleachers on the opposite side of the field, across from KIRBY. GALE is staring intently out at the crowds. DEWEY eats a hotdog. He takes a bite out of it. Mustard drips on to his shirt.

DEWEY

Aw, shit!

GALE

Are you eating or working?

DEWEY

Can't I do both?

A whistle sounds from the pitch. The crowd jumps to their feet. People start cheering as the players from both teams emerge on to the field. There are hoots and whistles from the crowds. The players lap up the attention.

BACK TO

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY get to their feet. They're clapping. Cheering. OAKLEY whistles.

KIRBY focuses on the players on the field. She frowns.

KIRBY

Where's Wesley?

ERIN

Huh?

KIRBY

I don't see him.

OAKLEY

He's gotta be down there somewhere. He's the star quarterback.

KIRBY

I'm telling you, he's not there. Has anyone seen Amy?

ERIN

No.

OAKLEY

Nah-uh.

KIRBY

Where are they?

BACK TO

DEWEY is really getting in to it. He takes another bite out of his hotdog. He cheers through a mouthful of food. GALE grimaces.

SIDNEY

(O.S)

DEWEY!

DEWEY stops, his eyes darting. GALE gets to her feet.

GALE

Sidney?

SIDNEY stands at the bottom of the rafters. She looks terrified. DEWEY and GALE push past the spectators and make their way down to the bottom of the steps.

SIDNEY

He called me! The killer called me.

DEWEY

What? When?

SIDNEY

I was in my office. He said he was gonna' kill her. He's going to kill Kirby. We have to go!

DEWEY

Shit. Let's go!

BACK TO

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY watch from the opposite side of the field as SIDNEY, DEWEY and GALE head back to the car park.

OAKLEY

What's going on?

KIRBY

I don't know.

ERIN

You think they're looking for you?

CLOSE ON

KIRBY'S face. She's uncertain.

KIRBY

I don't know.


	26. Bree's Lock In

CUT TO

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SAME

BREE enters the school. It's dark. The lights are out. She listens out carefully for any sound. She silently tiptoes down the hall and heads toward PRINCIPAL TATE'S office.

Once she's out of view, a dark FIGURE steps in to the frame! It's the JANITOR! He's whistling to himself, spinning a set of keys around his finger. He exits out of the same door BREE came in through. He locks it behind him, completely oblivious that BREE is in the building.

BACK TO

BREE approaches PRINCIPAL TATE'S office. She instinctively reaches for the doorknob, but something stops her. She sighs to herself, a little uneasy. She knocks on the door instead.

BREE

Principal Tate? It's Bree Diamond. I came for my camera?

There's no reply. Of course not. BREE tries the door. _Locked_.

BREE

Damn it…

BREE turns to leave when a thought suddenly springs to mind. She stops and turns back to the door. Reaches inside her pocket and pulls out a credit card.

BREE

Worth a shot…

BREE swipes the card down the side of the door, wiggling it as it gets stuck at the lock.

_CLICK!_

BREE is completely dumbfounded.

BREE

Well whaddya know. Fuck you, Miss Weathers.

BREE pushes open the door. She takes one quick look over her shoulder before stepping inside.

It's pitch black. She can't see a thing. BREE gropes for the light switch. She finds it, and switches it on.

The room is bathed in light.

BREE doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She steps further into the room…

She suddenly stops. PRINCIPAL TATE'S office chair is turned away from her. BREE can see the top of a head sat down in the chair.

BREE JUMPS!

BREE

Mrs Tate! I'm so sorry. I was just…

Her voice trails off. Something is wrong.

A splash of red on the floor beneath the office chair catches BREE'S eye. The soundtrack STINGS.

BREE steps closer.

BREE

Mrs Tate…?

BREE is only a few feet now away from the desk. She reaches out a hand and grips the top of the chair. She spins it round to reveal…

PRINCIPAL TATE'S DEAD BODY STARING BACK AT HER!

She is a bloody mess. Her stomach has been ripped open, completely hollowed out. Her intestines lay in her lap, half hanging out of her. BREE'S camera is hanging around her neck, sat inside her bloody stomach.

BREE lets out a SCREAM that sends CHILLS down our spines!


	27. Judy's Bad News

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT – SAME

SIDNEY, DEWEY and GALE race towards DEWEY'S jeep. Just as they approach it, they are suddenly bathed in POLICE LIGHTS!

JUDY'S car ROARS into the car park. It screeches to a halt. JUDY and PAM rush out of the vehicle.

DEWEY

Judy? What are you doing here?

JUDY

She's gone. I called over to check up on her, and she was gone. I'm sorry, Sheriff.

DEWEY

Damnit, Hicks!

GALE

Dewey, it's not her fault.

GALE and JUDY exchange glances. An understanding passes between them.

SIDNEY

(TO PAM)

When did you last see her?

PAM

About fifteen minutes before Deputy Hicks arrived.

SIDNEY

Did she say anything?

PAM

No. No more than usual.

PAM is visibly upset.

PAM

(CONT'D)

Where is she?

DEWEY

She can't have gone far. Judy, have you heard from your sister?

JUDY

She's not answering my calls.

DEWEY

I guessed as much.

SIDNEY

Dewey…

DEWEY

(TO PAM)

We're gonna' find her, okay? She's gonna be alright.

GALE

(LOUDER)

Dewey!

DEWEY

What?

GALE nods toward SIDNEY.

SIDNEY points across the car park.

SIDNEY

That's Oakley's car.


	28. Bree Cuts to the Chase

BACK TO

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SAME

BREE is a wreck. She runs down the dark empty corridors like the Devil's behind her. She's sobbing.

BREE

SOMEBODY! HELP!

She turns a corner. Spots an exit. She picks up the pace.

She CHARGES into the door. Wrestles with the push bar. It's locked!

BREE

NO!

Her breath is coming out in quick, short gasps. She carries on running for another way out.

Down another hallway past a row of lockers on either side of her. Another exit. LOCKED AGAIN!

FOCUS ON

Outside, we can see a small group of teenagers heading across the front of the school grounds.

BREE bangs desperately on the glass!

BREE

Hey! HEY! OVER HERE! HELP ME!

They're completely oblivious. BREE lets out a sob. She sinks to her knees. She catches her breath.

BREE

Oh God… Oh my _fucking _God… Shit!

Behind her, in the darkness of the empty corridor, we see a locker door slowly push its way open…

BREE gets to her feet. She looks outside.

BREE

Okay. Okay… Just get a grip… What would Gale Weathers do…?

There is a metallic screech as the hinges to the locker door behind her suddenly groan.

BREE stops like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes widen. She slowly turns round…

FOCUS ON

We get a WIDE SHOT of the hallway. It's very dark. Very quiet. Very eerie. The tension builds. The locker door remains partially open.

BREE opens her mouth. She struggles to make a sound.

BREE

H…Hello?

BREE takes a step forward. Another step.

BAM! THE LOCKER DOOR SUDDENLY FLIES OPEN! GHOSTFACE LUNGES OUT OF IT, BRANDISHING HIS KNIFE! HE CHARGES TOWARD BREE!

She SCREAMS bloody murder!

Instinctively she turns round. Panic takes over. Common sense is lacking. She tries the door again. Still locked.

BREE

NO!

BREE whirls back round. GHOSTFACE IS JUST A FEW FEET AWAY!

He raises his arm high!

BREE ducks down and hits the floor hard.

GHOSTFACE stumbles forward, his arm smashing through the glass of the door.

SMASH!

He lets out a grunt. BREE kicks out with her leg, connecting with the back of his knees. He collapses!

BREE sees her chance! She leaps to her feet and runs back down the hallway, past the open locker.

GHOSTFACE gets up. He quickly makes chase!

BREE is running like the wind. She daren't look back!

She POUNDS down another corridor. She reaches the end of it, when…

GHOSTFACE JUMPS OUT FROM THE CORNER, SIDELINING HER!

They both topple to the floor! GHOSTFACE seems to have the upper hand! BREE wriggles relentlessly underneath his weight. He raises the blade…

BREE wastes no time. She reaches up with her hands and grabs him by the scruff of his neck. She hoists up the upper half of her body and PULLS GHOSTFACE down. She head butts him!

CRACK!

GHOSTFACE lets out another grunt. He falls to the side.

BREE clutches her forehead. She's dazed. She pushes her way out from under and staggers to her feet…

SLASH! GHOSTFACE swipes at her with his blade. He slices the back of her leg!

BREE lets out a squeal but doesn't slow down. She grabs the wound on her leg as she runs, blood seeping through her fingers.

She rounds another corner. It's a dead end!

Fuck it!

BREE tries a classroom door. It swings open. She closes it quickly behind her and turns the lock.

BREE limps toward the back of the classroom. She stumbles into a desk. Makes her way toward the back window. She tries to open it, but it doesn't budge.

CUT TO

GHOSTFACE runs down the corridor. He stops when he turns the same corner. Notices the trail of blood leading into the classroom beside him…

BACK TO

BREE struggles with the window. She bangs on it in frustration.

Behind her, the door to the classroom suddenly RATTLES! He's trying to get in!

BREE

Fuck!

BREE grabs a chair.

CRASH!

The door buckles beneath the weight of GHOSTFACE as he SLAMS his shoulder into it!

BREE raises the chair and SMASHES it into the window. The glass shatters. She uses the legs of the chair to get rid of any last remaining bits of glass stuck to the frame.

CRASH!

Behind her, the door suddenly FLIES OPEN as GHOSTFACE breaks the lock!

BREE screams! She throws the chair across the room and swings a leg over the window ledge. She's halfway out!

GHOSTFACE charges toward her! There's a quick FLASH OF SILVER as he brings the knife into the lower right of her back!

BREE lets out an agonised scream. GHOSTFACE pulls the knife back out. SHINK!

BREE topples out of the window and hits the grass outside. Shards of glass cut into her hands. She manages to get to her feet! She slowly hobbles away, clutching her back.

GHOSTFACE hops out of the window.


	29. Touchdown

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – FOOTBALL FIELD – SAME

The game is in full motion. The crowds are cheering!

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY are on their feet, cheering them on.

CUT TO

On the other side of the field, SIDNEY, DEWEY, GALE, JUDY and PAM are frantically searching for KIRBY. They run up and down the bleachers, calling her name.

BACK TO

KIRBY stops cheering. She notices the commotion opposite them.

KIRBY

Oh, shit…

ERIN and OAKLEY both follow her gaze.

OAKLEY

You are _so_ grounded.

BACK TO

BREE follows the cheers from the football field. She makes her way toward the back of one of the bleachers.

BREE

HELP ME! PLEASE!

Her cries are drowned out by the cheers and groans of the crowd as someone scores.

She picks up the pace. GHOSTFACE is gaining on her. She's gonna get it…

But wait! BREE inches closer to the bleachers. She runs up the side of it, waving her arms frantically. She's within earshot… She can almost touch the feet of the people sat just above her…

BREE

HELP!

BAM! GHOSTFACE CHARGES INTO HER SIDE, TACKLING HER UNDERNEATH THE BLEACHERS OUT OF SIGHT!

CUT TO

GALE, standing amongst the crowds of spectators on their feet, whips her head around. She heard something. She peers over the side of the bleachers to where BREE was standing…

JUDY

(O.S)

Over there!

The crowd ROARS as one team manages to get the upper hand.

SIDNEY, DEWEY, GALE and PAM follow JUDY'S arm. They see KIRBY and her friends on the opposite row of bleachers. KIRBY locks eyes with her mother.

BACK TO

BREE lies on the floor in a daze. She struggles to crawl away.

BAM! GHOSTFACE kicks her back down with his feet. He stands over her. She's sobbing.

BREE

Please… Please don't do this… No…

It's no use. GHOSTFACE raises his arm and violently brings it down into her back. Another scream; another cheer from the crowds above.

He begins stabbing her mercilessly. It's a bloodied frenzy. BREE'S body repeatedly smacks the ground with every impact of the blade. He rolls her over. BREE raises a bloody, shaky hand up to his mask. She weakly pushes his face away, leaving a bloody hand print on the white material.

He raises his arm again. He brings it down…!

CUT TO

SIDNEY, DEWEY, GALE, JUDY and PAM rush across the pitch. There are a few disgruntled obscenities thrown their way, but they don't interrupt the game.

PAM

Kirby! Oh, Kirby!

KIRBY is on her feet, making her way down the steps. OAKLEY and ERIN remain seated. They look at each other sheepishly.

OAKLEY

Well, it was nice knowing ya'.

ERIN

Least we can go out with our heads held high.

PAM rushes toward KIRBY and meets her halfway. She pulls her in for a hug.

KIRBY

What are you doing here? What's wrong?

PAM

Oh, I was so worried about you! What were you thinking?

KIRBY

I just –

A piercing scream cuts her off. The crowds slowly go silent.

KIRBY looks around. A lot of the spectators are still on their feet, looking on in a mixture of horror and confusion. It's a surreal moment; dreamlike. The next few moments play out in complete silence, as though someone has hit MUTE.

KIRBY looks behind her mum across to the other side of the field.

FOCUS ON

BREE staggers on to the pitch. She is covered in blood, head to toe. She stumbles forward.

The game has stopped. A few players remove their helmets and watch on in bewilderment.

BREE takes another step forward. Her leg gives way beneath her. She drops down to one knee. Blood pumps from her open wounds. It drips from her mouth.

FOCUS ON PEOPLE'S REACTIONS. SIDNEY, DEWEY, GALE, JUDY, KIRBY, PAM, ERIN, OAKLEY and other people in the audience.

BREE takes her last breath. She falls forward and collapses to the ground.

FOCUS ON

BREE'S bloodied face.

The sound KICKSTARTS back up again. PEOPLE BEGIN TO SCREAM.

SIDNEY

Oh my God…

DEWEY draws his gun. He races down the bleachers and toward the field.

DEWEY

HICKS! Get over here!

JUDY is hot on his tail. She draws out her gun.

The atmosphere is terrifying. People are running from the bleachers. Others are still standing in a complete state of shock. A small crowd has formed around BREE'S dead body.

SIDNEY approaches the crowd. She pushes her way forward. Her eyes fill with tears when they fall upon BREE. Her knees buckle. She drops down.

SIDNEY takes BREE'S bloodied hand and squeezes it tight. It's a touching moment in a scene of total chaos.

CUT TO

DEWEY and JUDY step underneath the bleachers where BREE staggered from, their guns raised. There's nothing there.

DEWEY

Damnit!

JUDY

That's impossible.

DEWEY locks eyes with JUDY.

DEWEY

We need to get Kirby out of here. Grab Pam, Erin and Oakley. Meet me down at the station.

JUDY

What the Hell is happening to this town?

DEWEY

Just go. And don't let Kirby out of your sight.


	30. The Getaway

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – FOOTBALL FIELD - CONTINUOUS

KIRBY, ERIN, OAKLEY and PAM remain standing on the bleachers in a sombre mood. PAM is beside herself.

PAM

How awful. That poor, poor girl. Kirby, I am so sorry.

KIRBY

It's not your fault, Mum. It's okay.

KIRBY pulls her in for a hug.

SHIFT FOCUS to ERIN and OAKLEY, watching as the scene on the football field plays out before them. An ambulance and more police have already arrived.

OAKLEY

She is _definitely_ dead.

ERIN

(SARCASTICALLY)

Ya think?

OAKLEY

Now I feel bad for calling her a frigid bitch.

ERIN

(NONCHALANTLY)

I'm so sorry for you.

ERIN nudges OAKLEY in the side when she sees JUDY approach. She gets straight to the point.

JUDY

We're leaving.

KIRBY

Right now?

JUDY

Right now.

OAKLEY

Where are we going?

JUDY

Down town. I'm taking you all to the station.

KIRBY

What about Sidney?

JUDY

Sid's fine. Dewey will take care of her.

A voice calls from behind them.

DANNY

(O.S)

Kirby!

KIRBY turns round and sees DANNY approaching. His eyes shift awkwardly across the group.

KIRBY

Danny… I'm sorry about Bree.

DANNY

Me too.

JUDY frowns at DANNY. She leans in and whispers in OAKLEY'S ear.

JUDY

Who is that?

OAKLEY

That's Danny.

JUDY

Do we trust him?

OAKLEY

Hardly. We don't even _know_ him. I mean, not really. Y'know, if this were a movie… My money would be on _him._

JUDY steps forward and interrupts.

JUDY

(TO KIRBY)

We have to go. Come on.

They begin to leave when DANNY grabs KIRBY by the wrist.

DANNY

Kirby, don't go.

KIRBY

It's not safe here.

DANNY

This is Woodsboro. It's not safe anywhere.

KIRBY

Come with us.

JUDY

No. Danny stays here.

KIRBY doesn't argue. She pulls her arm away to leave. DANNY tightens his grip. He tugs at her arm.

KIRBY

Danny…

DANNY

Be careful.

DANNY releases his grip and raises both hands up in the air in surrender. He takes a step back.

The group begin walking away. ERIN holds KIRBY at the waist as they walk.

ERIN

You okay?

KIRBY gives a nod of her head. They move on to the football field.

FOCUS ON

CLOSE UP of DANNY'S face watching them intently as they leave.


	31. Sidney and Gale

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH – FOOTBALL FIELD - SAME

SIDNEY and GALE are standing in the middle of the football field. It's nearly empty. There are a few stragglers left behind, but mostly just paramedics and officers.

SIDNEY has her arms crossed, as though she's hugging herself. GALE steps up behind her.

GALE

Sid? You okay?

SIDNEY can't take her eyes away from the paramedics as they lift up a body bag on to a stretcher. Behind them, DEWEY and some officers are taking statements from some of the stragglers and ordering them to go on home.

SIDNEY'S eyes brim with fresh tears. It all comes flooding back to her.

SIDNEY

They're just kids.

GALE

I know. We're gonna' find out who did this, okay?

SIDNEY

Where's Kirby?

GALE

She's with Judy. Dewey wants her down at the station. She's safe, Sid.

SIDNEY

I should go with her.

GALE

I don't think that's a good idea. She'll be fine.

SIDNEY

I hope so.


	32. Car Trouble

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CAR PARK – SAME

JUDY unlocks her car. She opens up the backseat and gestures for them to get in.

KIRBY, ERIN and PAM clamber in the back. JUDY shuts the door behind them. It automatically locks them in.

JUDY

(TO OAKLEY)

Looks like you're riding shotgun

OAKLEY

I can drive.

JUDY

Are you sure?

OAKLEY

I can't leave my car here.

JUDY

I'll wait for you.

OAKLEY

No, it's fine, really. You go. I'll catch up.

JUDY

Alright. Drive fast, okay?

OAKLEY nods. JUDY turns to get inside her vehicle. She stops. Turns.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

Just try not to break any speed limits.

She closes the door shut behind her.

CUT TO

OAKLEY approaches his car. He is bathed in the red and blue glow of police headlights as the last few vehicles drive past. He steps around his car, oblivious that one of his back windows is partially down. He unlocks the car and gets inside the drivers' seat

CUT TO

INT. JUDY'S VEHICLE – SAME

JUDY starts the engine.

KIRBY

What's Oakley doing?

The CB suddenly CRACKLES.

OFFICER

(O.S)

_Deputy Hicks? … Deputy Hicks, do you copy? Over._

JUDY picks up the transceiver and brings it up to her lips.

JUDY

This is Deputy Hicks. Over.

OFFICER

(O.S)

_Hicks, we just got a 911 call from 19 Elm Street. You're gonna' wanna see this._

JUDY turns to face the trio in the back. KIRBY and ERIN are both sitting there, their mouths agape.

KIRBY

That's Amy's house.

BACK TO

OAKLEY turns the key in his ignition. The engine comes to life.

RING RING!

His mobile phone sounds in his back pocket.

RING RING!

OAKLEY groans. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

It's AMY…

OAKLEY

Hello?

GHOSTFACE SUDDENLY JUMPS UP FROM THE BACKSEAT!

OAKLEY turns around in shock, just in time as GHOSTFACE brings his arm down into OAKLEY'S shoulder. The blade cuts deep. OAKLEY cries out!

OAKLEY

FUCK!

Another set of police lights flood the car, lighting it up in an eerie glow.

OAKLEY suddenly draws his elbow back. It connects with GHOSTFACE'S jaw. OAKLEY seizes his opportunity. He pushes against his door and falls out of the car on to his hands and knees.

GHOSTFACE suddenly THROWS open the door behind him. It swings open, THUMPING against OAKLEY'S head. OAKLEY drops down.

OAKLEY

You fucker!

GHOSTFACE half steps out of the vehicle when OAKLEY rolls onto his back and with all his force, he suddenly KICKS both of his legs out against the open door. It SLAMS against GHOSTFACE, knocking him to the floor.

OAKLEY gets up. He runs for JUDY'S car at the far end of the car park.

CUT TO

INT. JUDY'S VEHICLE – SAME

JUDY puts the jeep into gear. She reverses back…

KIRBY

STOP!

JUDY slams the brakes.

KIRBY

Oakley!

FOCUS ON

OAKLEY running as fast as he can toward them. GHOSTFACE is charging behind him!

PAM

No!

ERIN

BEHIND YOU!

KIRBY

Oakley, RUN!

JUDY wastes no time. She reaches for her gun and opens the car door. In the backseat, KIRBY and PAM frantically try to open the back doors. They're locked.

JUDY runs forward toward OAKLEY.

JUDY

Move out of the way!

OAKLEY dives to the side. Behind him, GHOSTFACE freezes.

BLAM!

JUDY fires her gun! GHOSTFACE flies back and hits the floor.

OAKLEY is stunned. JUDY runs to his side.

JUDY

Are you okay?

OAKLEY

Look at my fucking shoulder! I just got skewered by the not-so-friendly ghost!

JUDY turns her head toward GHOSTFACE. He's not moving.

OAKLEY

(CONT'D)

Is he…?

JUDY

I don't know. Get to the car.

OAKLEY gets to his feet. He heads toward the car. JUDY slowly makes her way toward GHOSTFACE, her gun drawn.

CUT TO

INT. JUDY'S CAR – CONTINUOUS

KIRBY and PAM bang on the windows. ERIN sits between them looking frantic.

They watch as OAKLEY approaches the car while JUDY gets closer to GHOSTFACE.

KIRBY

Judy! Judy, don't!

ERIN

Get away from him!

BACK TO

JUDY is practically standing over his body. He's not moving. She leans down, and reaches a shaky hand to his mask.

BACK TO

OAKLEY runs round to KIRBY'S side. He opens the door…

CUT TO

JUDY'S fingers brush the mask, just as GHOSTFACE SUDDENLY SITS UP AND PLUNGES HIS BLADE INTO HER STOMACH!

JUDY'S eyes open wide. He pulls the blade out. SHINK! She sinks to the floor, her stomach bloody.

BACK TO

KIRBY, ERIN and PAM are out of the vehicle, watching on in horror. ERIN lets out a SCREAM!

ERIN

JUDY!

She goes to run toward her, but OAKLEY holds her back.

OAKLEY

Erin, no!

FOCUS ON

GHOSTFACE gets to his feet. He holds the bloodied blade in his hand, and wipes a gloved hand over the metal, wiping it clean.

BACK TO

KIRBY

We gotta' move!

ERIN is still wrestling with OAKLEY as GHOSTFACE suddenly RACES FORWARD!

KIRBY grabs PAM by the wrist. OAKLEY and ERIN haul ass.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

Mum, come on!

They run toward the school, creating more distance. He's still hot on their tail.

OAKLEY runs up some steps and pushes against a door. It's locked.

OAKLEY

Fuck!

He runs back down and over to a side window. KIRBY looks over her shoulder. GHOSTFACE is coming closer!

KIRBY

Hurry!

OAKLEY smashes the window with his fist. The glass BURSTS on impact. He reaches through and unlocks it. He jumps through, then quickly helps ERIN inside. He leans back out of the window and offers his hand out to help…

JUST AS GHOSTFACE CHARGES INTO PAM, STABBING HER IN THE BACK!

He stabs ONCE. TWICE. THREE TIMES!

PAM is lifted off her feet.

KIRBY is screaming as PAM looks at her in horror.

OAKLEY and ERIN both lean out the window and grab KIRBY by the shoulders.

OAKLEY

Fucking MOVE IT!

GHOSTFACE shoves PAM down on to the floor.

KIRBY is halfway in through the window…

GHOSTFACE STABS HER IN THE THIGH!

KIRBY screams!

She kicks out with her other leg.

CRACK! She SMACKS him in the face with her foot!

OAKLEY and ERIN help pull KIRBY into the classroom. They collapse on to the floor. KIRBY is in agony. ERIN is sobbing.

OAKLEY

Shit. SHIT!

He gets to his feet and carefully makes his way toward the window.

KIRBY

What are you doing? Don't!

OAKLEY doesn't listen. He leans forward and peers out through the broken frame.

GHOSTFACE is gone.

OAKLEY

Oh fuck.

KIRBY

What?

He locks eyes with KIRBY.

OAKLEY

He's gone.

KIRBY

I've seen enough horror movies to call bullshit.

ERIN

(SOBBING)

We've gotta go. We have to go.

KIRBY is fighting back tears. OAKLEY kneels down beside ERIN.

OAKLEY

We're gonna' get through this.

A tear rolls down KIRBY'S cheek. She turns her head away.

ERIN

We've gotta get help. Judy… She… She might be…Maybe she's okay…

FOCUS ON

KIRBY has her back turned to her friends. She wipes at her face.

KIRBY

I shouldn't have come. If I'd have just stayed at home then… then…

KIRBY takes a deep breath and composes herself. She wipes away the last of her tears. Something takes over her. She's no longer the victim.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

I am _not_ gonna' become another Woodsboro statistic. Get up. Let's move.


	33. Dewey Takes Action

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CAR PARK – SAME

SIDNEY, DEWEY and GALE come running from the back of the school and into the car park. DEWEY has his gun drawn. They've heard the gunshot.

DEWEY

I don't see them!

GALE

Oh my God… Dewey, look!

FOCUS ON

JUDY lying by her jeep on the floor.

DEWEY runs straight for her. SIDNEY and GALE follow closely behind.

DEWEY

Judy!

He kneels down beside her. She's still alive, clutching her stomach.

JUDY

He got me… That bastard got me.

DEWEY

It's okay, I'm here. I'm here.

DEWEY strokes her hair. GALE looks on with mixed emotions.

JUDY

I'm sorry, Sheriff. I'm sorry…

DEWEY

Shhh. Try not to move.

SIDNEY

Where did they go?

JUDY

He just…came out of nowhere… Oakley was running…

SIDNEY

Judy, _where's_ Kirby?

JUDY

The school… They ran to the school

SIDNEY turns behind them, her eyes on the school. It looks ominous in the darkness of the night.

SIDNEY

Shit.

DEWEY gets to his feet. He has blood on his shirt from holding JUDY.

He hands GALE the keys to his car.

DEWEY

Call for help.

GALE

What are you doing?

DEWEY

I'm going after them.

GALE

Dewey, no!

SIDNEY

I'm coming with you.

DEWEY shakes his head.

DEWEY

Stay here with Judy.

SIDNEY

(FIRMLY)

No.

DEWEY

Sid, I'm not gonna' ask you again.

SIDNEY

Good, because I'm not gonna' argue about it.

DEWEY sighs in defeat. He steps toward GALE and holds her head in his hands.

DEWEY

Wait here. Do _not_ let her move. Call for backup.

GALE nods her head slowly. She's tearful.

GALE

Be careful.

He steps away. A moment passes between SIDNEY and GALE. SIDNEY pulls her in for a hug.

SIDNEY

I'll see you soon.


	34. Erin and Oakley VS Ghostface

CUT TO

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – CORRIDOR – SAME

KIRBY, ERIN and OAKLEY make their way down the dark hallway. KIRBY is limping. OAKLEY is clutching his shoulder.

OAKLEY

I could really do with a cigarette.

KIRBY ignores his comment. She keeps on forward.

KIRBY

We've got to keep moving.

ERIN

Where are we going?

KIRBY

If we head out back it'll lead us straight out on to the football field. There might still be people there.

KIRBY pushes forward. ERIN stops to catch her breath. OAKLEY hangs back for her.

ERIN

He's gonna find us.

SUDDENLY a classroom door between them and KIRBY BURSTS OPEN!

ERIN and OAKLEY look up. KIRBY spins around.

GHOSTFACE comes charging out of the open doorway! He heads straight for ERIN and OAKLEY!

OAKLEY

SHIT!

KIRBY

RUN!

ERIN and OAKLEY make a break for it! They turn on their heels and run back down the way they came!

GHOSTFACE quickly makes chase. KIRBY struggles to keep up, wincing with every step she takes. Her leg is in bad shape.

ERIN and OAKLEY run frantically through the dark school. GHOSTFACE is charging behind them!

The chase is on. They round a corner and bound down it.

At the end of the hallway is an EXIT. OAKLEY'S eyes light up.

OAKLEY

Over there!

He grabs ERIN'S hand and they pick up the pace. ERIN TRIPS!

She hits the floor. Hard.

OAKLEY

Get up. GET UP!

He helps her to her feet. GHOSTFACE is right behind them!

ERIN

No!

In a moment of panic, OAKLEY and ERIN take a change of action. They bolt for a nearby set of stairs!

They quickly head up them, taking them two steps at a time. GHOSTFACE takes it all in his stride.

OAKLEY and ERIN reach the second floor. They round the staircase and head up another flight of stairs.

ERIN

What are we doing?

OAKLEY

Running! Move it!

They reach the third floor. GHOSTFACE is still charging up the stairs behind them.

OAKLEY frantically starts trying every door in the corridor. They're locked!

ERIN is hysterical.

ERIN

Hurry!

He tries one more door. It's open! He pulls the door open and grabs ERIN inside, closing the door silently behind them.

JUST IN TIME! GHOSTFACE suddenly appears at the top of the stairs.

He looks down the empty corridor.

FOCUS ON

GHOSTFACE'S MASK as he sidesteps out of view.


	35. Surprise Reunion

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH – CONTINUOUS

KIRBY stands at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor. She clutches her leg.

KIRBY

Erin! Oakley!

She listens carefully. She can't hear anything. When suddenly…

A HAND SHOOTS OUT FROM BEHIND HER AND CLAMPS AROUND HER MOUTH!

It's DEWEY! He whispers in her ear.

DEWEY

Be quiet.

KIRBY nods her head. DEWEY releases his hand.

KIRBY turns round to face DEWEY and SIDNEY.

KIRBY

Thank God!

SIDNEY

Are you okay?

KIRBY

I'm fine.

DEWEY

Where are the others?

KIRBY

They ran. He chased after them.

DEWEY

Are they upstairs?

KIRBY

I don't know! I couldn't keep up.

SIDNEY looks at her sympathetically.

SIDNEY

We'll find them.

DEWEY points his gun up the staircase. He puts his foot on the bottom step.

DEWEY

Sid, take Kirby outside. I'll be right back.

SIDNEY

No! Dewey, you can't.

DEWEY

Just do what I say, damn it!

SIDNEY opens her mouth to reply, but she holds her tongue. She nods her head.

DEWEY nods back. He slowly starts making his way up the stairs until he's out of view.

SIDNEY brings KIRBY'S arm around her shoulder to support her. They head toward the EXIT.

KIRBY

I can't believe this is happening.

SIDNEY

I'm sorry, Kirby.

They're nearly at the door. SIDNEY pushes against it…

GALE

(O.S)

Sidney.

Both SIDNEY and KIRBY turn round. GALE is standing at the far end of the corridor.

SIDNEY

Gale? What are you –

JUDY steps out into view from the corner beside her. She's pointing her gun at GALE.

JUDY

Nice to see you again, Sidney. How are things?

SIDNEY'S eyes go wide.


	36. Another One Bites the Dust

CUT TO

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH – THIRD FLOOR – SAME

DEWEY reaches the top floor. He looks terrified.

DEWEY

Erin? Oakley? Where are you?

He slowly starts moving down the corridor. He passes a few closed doors. Behind him, one of the doors slowly inches open. OAKLEY pokes his head out from the opening.

OAKLEY

Sheriff?

DEWEY spins around. He aims his gun at OAKLEY.

DEWEY

Where's Erin?

OAKLEY raises his hands in the air and steps out of the classroom. ERIN tentatively comes out behind him. DEWEY breathes a sigh of relief, lowering his gun.

DEWEY

Where is he?

BAM! THE CLASSROOM DOOR NEXT TO DEWEY BURSTS OPEN!

GHOSTFACE lunges out. He SLICES DEWEY'S arm. He drops his gun!

ERIN

Oh FUCK!

With his free hand, DEWEY whirls round and punches GHOSTFACE square in the face. GHOSTFACE stumbles. DEWEY leans down to reach for his gun, but GHOSTFACE kicks it out of the way!

He SLASHES at DEWEY again, cutting his chest. DEWEY stumbles back. ERIN and OAKLEY watch on in horror.

GHOSTFACE kicks DEWEY square in the gut. He doubles over.

ERIN

Dewey!

GHOSTFACE knees DEWEY in the face. His nose CRACKS!

OAKLEY

No!

In one swift movement, GHOSTFACE grabs DEWEY by his shoulders and THROWS HIM down the set of stairs.

DEWEY SMACKS every step as he falls down. He hits the wall at the bottom. He's knocked out cold.

GHSOTFACE turns his attention back to ERIN and OAKLEY. Their eyes are wide with terror.

HE CHARGES FORWARD!

OAKLEY PULLS ERIN out of the way. She falls backwards.

OAKLEY reaches for a locker to his side. It's partially ajar. He SWINGS the door open. BAM! It knocks GHOSTFACE to the ground!

ERIN scrambles back to her feet and makes a run for the gun. OAKLEY sidesteps around GHOSTFACE just as ERIN grabs it. She aims it at GHOSTFACE.

OAKLEY

Shoot him!

She cocks the gun.

ERIN

I'm sorry.

She suddenly POINTS the gun at OAKLEY. His eyes go wide.

OAKLEY

What the fuck? Erin, NO!

BLAM! She fires the gun.

The bullet ZIPS through the air and FIRES into OAKLEY'S left eye socket. The back of his head BURSTS open, spraying with blood. He FLIES back and hits the floor. His blood begins pooling around his dead body.

ERIN aims the gun back at GHOSTFACE. He takes his mask off. It's DANNY. His face has taken a beating.

DANNY

Nice aim.

She shoots him a filthy look.

ERIN

Get up.


	37. The Big Finale

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – SWIMMING POOL – CONTINUOUS

JUDY leads SIDNEY, KIRBY and GALE by gunpoint through the entrance to the swimming pool. The water reflects an eerie glow across their faces.

JUDY

Anyone fancy a dip?

GALE

Fuck you.

JUDY

Who's the one with the gun here?

GALE shuts up.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

That's what I thought.

KIRBY

Why are you doing this?

JUDY

Oh, well that's just the best part. Maybe you should sit down.

SIDNEY

Why Kirby?

JUDY laughs.

JUDY

Kirby? You still think this is about _Kirby?_ What the _fuck_ do I want with a High Schooler?

JUDY aims the gun at SIDNEY.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

It's _you_, Sidney. Just you. Kirby was just a distraction. You think we'd be here right now if _you_ were the reason people were dying? Again? No. I didn't think so. I couldn't risk you going back in to hiding. God knows you're good at that.

JUDY stops to the sound of a door opening behind them.

The group look up. ERIN and DANNY enter.

KIRBY notices the gun in ERIN'S hand.

KIRBY

Erin, help!

ERIN points the gun at her. She smiles.

ERIN

Time to shake things up a bit.

ERIN and DANNY walk toward them. JUDY doesn't take her eyes off SIDNEY.

JUDY

You know better than anyone else that I couldn't have done this on my own. Erin was easy to convince. But Danny? He took a little more persuasion.

KIRBY stares at ERIN and DANNY in disbelief.

DANNY

Don't look so surprised. I'm not here to be original.

JUDY whirls around and aims the gun at DANNY. ERIN aims hers at SIDNEY.

JUDY

You changed the rules.

DANNY

What?

Judy

You stabbed me.

DANNY

You took a fucking shot at me!

JUDY

I was improvising.

DANNY

Yeah, well let's just say I acted in self defence. Thanks for your vest, by the way.

DANNY pats his chest with a smirk on his face. JUDY scowls.

GALE

Look, I hate to interrupt but you could you just get to the fucking point?

FOCUS ON

JUDY aims her gun back at SIDNEY. They stare each other down.

JUDY

Oh Sidney. What a tragic life you must lead. I've waited for this moment for a very long time.

SIDNEY

What are you talking about?

JUDY

It all goes back to you, Sid. You and your whole fucking family. You think Billy fucking Loomis was the only one holding a grudge against you after your mother tore his family apart? _Do you?_

A moment passes. SIDNEY'S eyes are fresh with tears as the memories come flooding back.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

After your mother died, your Dad found comfort in the only way he could. In the arms of _my_ mum.

Confusion washes over SIDNEY. KIRBY and GALE watch on in anticipation.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

I guess you could say he took notes from the best. I saw them, Sidney. With my own God damned eyes. He was all over her.

SIDNEY

Stop…

JUDY

Oh, but Sidney! You haven't heard the best part! All those business trips your Dad was going on? All those hotels he booked himself in to? He _never_ left the fucking neighbourhood!

SIDNEY

Judy, please…

JUDY

It was only after what happened with your bastard ex boyfriend that your Dad had a change of heart. He didn't want to become exactly like the woman that broke him. After all, my mother had a husband. A family. She had it all going for her, Sid. And Daddy dearest just dropped her to the side of the road like a piece of fucking trash.

SIDNEY is overwhelmed. She can't make sense of what's going on.

ERIN

It's called 'additional retroactive continuity'. We're here to fill in the missing background details. We've got to support this interesting plot twist, right?

JUDY

After your father left my mother, she was an emotional wreck. It wasn't long before she left town, leaving my dad to look after Erin and me. Fast forward two years later and he was a shadow of his former self, Sidney. Your dad _ruined_ him. He… He died of a broken heart.

JUDY seems genuinely upset.

SIDNEY

You're fucking crazy.

JUDY

Wrong.

FOCUS ON

KIRBY, her eyes wet with tears, turns toward DANNY.

KIRBY

What's your excuse?

DANNY

I had to. It was all for you, Kirby.

KIRBY

Bullshit!

DANNY

I'm sorry.

ERIN

Danny here was a needle in a haystack. There's not many guys who would be happy to stick a knife in someone's back for the sake of someone else. But once me and Judy realised we needed to make this about 'Kirby'… well, it all just sort of fell into place.

KIRBY

What?

ERIN

Don't be coy, Kirby. You know how he feels about you. Once we told him that we would kill you if he didn't contribute, it didn't really leave him with much of a choice. Love hurts, right?

KIRBY turns her head toward DANNY. He lowers his head to the floor.

ERIN

(CONT'D)

I like to think of it as emotional blackmail. Call it what you will.

DANNY looks torn with emotions. Sick with grief, guilt, humiliation and defeat.

DANNY

I'm sorry.

JUDY

This was never about you, Kirby. But you're a part of it now.

ERIN aims the gun at KIRBY. She cocks it.

ERIN

You can thank Jill for that.

DANNY

NO!

DANNY charges into ERIN as she fires the gun! BLAM! It fires up into the air!

ERIN is knocked to the floor. DANNY grabs the gun with his hands. He points it at ERIN.

JUDY

What the fuck are you doing?

DANNY

This wasn't the plan! You said Kirby wouldn't get hurt.

JUDY shrugs her shoulders.

JUDY

I lied.

BLAM! JUDY fires her gun at DANNY. The bullet flies into his right shoulder! DANNY stumbles backward and collapses to the floor. He lies still.

SIDNEY seizes her chance. She leaps forward and races ERIN for the gun. SIDNEY grabs it first! She aims it at ERIN.

JUDY

(O.S)

Do it and I will kill her.

SIDNEY turns round. JUDY has grabbed KIRBY and holds her gun to the side of her head, the barrel pressed against her temple.

KIRBY

Shoot her, Sidney! Do it!

SIDNEY shifts her gaze between ERIN and JUDY with KIRBY. She tightens her grip on the gun.

JUDY

Careful, Sidney. Don't make me do anything you're going to regret.

SIDNEY lowers the gun. She can't do it.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

That's a good girl. Now give me the gun.

SIDNEY hesitates. JUDY cocks her gun. KIRBY winces.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

You don't want to shoot me yet, Sidney. I've got one more surprise for you.

SIDNEY

I've had enough surprises for one day.

JUDY

I'm sure you've got room for one more. Erin?

ERIN smiles devilishly. She gets to her feet.

ERIN

Oh Sidney, you're gonna love this.

They watch as ERIN gets up and walks away. She exits through the door she came in through.

SIDNEY glances toward KIRBY and GALE. They stare at each other for a moment.

JUDY

She really is a good girl, you know. I think my Dad done a bang up job raising her. What do you think?

Before anyone can answer, ERIN bursts back through the doors, pulling an office chair on wheels behind her. Someone is tied to the chair…

It's NEIL. He has tape around his mouth.

SIDNEY

Dad!

SIDNEY gets ready to run forward, but JUDY cuts her off.

JUDY

Not yet, Sid. Do you know how it felt, watching my father pick up the pieces after mum left? I watched him fall apart. It killed him.

ERIN wheels NEIL up behind JUDY. He's trying to wriggle free but it's no use.

JUDY

(CONT'D)

I watched my father die, Sidney. And now you get to see what it feels like.

JUDY whirls around. SIDNEY charges forward.

SIDNEY

NO!

BANG! JUDY fires the gun. It hits NEIL square in the chest! The chair flies back and rolls toward the edge of the pool. He falls in!

SPLASH!

The chair sinks to the bottom of the pool. The water turns red with blood.

SIDNEY reaches breaking point. She DIVES toward JUDY and tackles into her side. JUDY fires another bullet!

BANG! It hits the floor, inches from ERIN'S feet!

ERIN

Fuck!

ERIN jumps back. Suddenly, GALE rushes forward and PUNCHES ERIN in the face! She staggers back, dropping the gun.

GALE

Kirby!

KIRBY reaches down for the gun, but ERIN manages to kick it out the way. It slides across the floor.

ERIN

What are you gonna' do, shoot me Kirby? Huh? What kind of a fucking friend are you?

BLAM! A gunshot rings out from behind ERIN. A bullet fires into her back!

KIRBY and GALE watch on in confusion. SIDNEY and JUDY stop wrestling.

FOCUS ON

ERIN stands there for a moment, before she sinks to her knees and falls face first to the floor. Behind her, DANNY stands with the gun raised. His hands are shaking.

JUDY lets out a war cry! She fires her gun!

BLAM!

SIDNEY'S head snaps back. Blood sprays on the tiled floor. She goes limp and falls down on to JUDY.

She KICKS SIDNEY away from her. DANNY whirls around and points the gun at JUDY.

JUDY aims back at him in a twisted standoff.

JUDY

You don't have the guts, kid.

DANNy

Try me.

BANG! He slugs JUDY right in the gut!

Her eyes go wide. She stares down at her bloody stomach. She looks up at DANNY and then…

BLAM!

A bullet fires through the back of her head! It's DEWEY!

GALE

Dewey!

JUDY collapses to the floor. She's dead.

DEWEY aims his gun up at DANNY. DANNY drops the gun, and raises his hands in the air.

KIRBY

Dewey, don't!

DEWEY turns to face KIRBY. She's shaking her head. DANNY looks hopeful.

KIRBY

(CONT'D)

He's not worth it.

DANNY'S shoulders sag.

SIDNEY suddenly coughs!

KIRBY, DEWEY and GALE rush over to her!

The top right of her head is caked with blood. The bullet must have just whisked by her. She's still in a bad state.

KIRBY

Oh my God, Sidney!

GALE is holding SIDNEY'S head in her hands.

GALE

Hang in there, Sid. We're gonna' get help.

SIDNEY clutches GALE'S arm.

CUT TO

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL – EARLY MORNING

The school is overrun with ambulances, police cars and news vans. We get a huge sense of déjà vu.

KIRBY sits on the back of an ambulance with a blanket around her shoulders. GALE stands with her.

They both have their eyes fixed on DANNY as he is being led away in handcuffs. He doesn't put up a fight. He's forced into the back of a police car. DANNY looks up and catches KIRBY'S eye. He stares at her coldly for a moment before KIRBY looks away.

FOCUS ON

Paramedics come rushing out of the main doors, carrying SIDNEY away in a stretcher. DEWEY is by her side.

KIRBY and GALE both get to their feet and rush over to them.

PARAMEDIC

Step back. Step back, please.

They follow SIDNEY over to an ambulance. She's loaded into the back of it.

FOCUS ON

SIDNEY'S face is bloody. Her hair is wet. She's slipping in and out of consciousness.

She closes her eyes as we…

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
